A Second Chance
by Persephone5065
Summary: The story opens with the end of the movie, the part when Achilles is shot by Paris. It is a continuation of what happens after that. For those people who, like me, did not like Achilles dying...What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my favorite movies, if not _the_ favorite. I am glad to be writing this story. All the characters do not belong to me, they belong to Homer or the people who made this movie. But the plot is mine. Enjoy...

Chapter One

The fires burned. The city was enveloped with bitter smoke, sweltering heat, as well as the screams of the dying and the smell of the dead. Innocent women held their children tightly and ran for their lives, all thoughts forgotten but for the intent of survival.

"Burn! Let Troy burn!" Agamemnon laughed maniacally, a triumphant smirk on his face. Yes, Troy was falling, the imbreachable walls had been breached, and the best fighters were killed. The country was like a pack of wild wolves without a leader. he had waited ages for this moment. He, Agamemnon would soon rule the world. He raised his hands to the sky as though to mock the Gods, daring them to do something to stop him. He cackled, baring his crooked and yellow teeth, _those fools, the Gods cannot protect you now.

* * *

_

Priam stood at the topmost tower of his palace, unable to believe and comprehend what was happening in front of him. The view was both great and terrible. The city was aflame, the fires illuminated the night sky, everything he loved was dying, and burning. He trembled, tears in his eyes. He felt the deepest of regret. He should have listened to his sons, they were wise while he had been an old fool. If he had listened to Hector, oh if he had all but listened to his eldest son Hector would never have died, and Troy would never have fallen. All because of his eagerness to defeat the Greeks. He reached out to touch the stone railing to steady himself. _Burn it, Father, burn it._ Paris's voice rang in his head, words of caution, haunting him. Had he believed Paris, and refused to play into the hands of Agamemnon, then none of this would have happened. He was a failure, to his sons, to his people, to his country.

* * *

Achilles pulled out his sword and tried to get through the crowds of people. He scanned the burning streets for Briseis, but she was no where in sight. He caught sight of a couple of Trojan guards, charging at him, moments before they brought their swords above their heads. In a flash and a clang of swords, one of them was down and the other shoved the body aside as it fell on top of him. There was pure terror in the man's eyes.

"Where is she? Where is Briseis?" Achilles asked urgently, holding his sword at the guard's throat.

The poor man shook his head, terrified, "Please, I have a son," He begged, pleading with his eyes.

Achilles let go, "Then get him out of Troy."

It was no use, the streets all looked the same to him, smelled the same and sounded the same. How was he going to find Briseis amongst all this chaos? He had a horrible feeling that he was going around in circles. _What if she had already-? No! Where are you, Briseis?

* * *

_

Priam watched as the Greeks smashed the statues of the Gods. He watched as they killed his people. He watched as they burned his city to the ground. Not only had they killed, they had shown an outrage of disrespect to the Gods. It was enough!

"Have you honor!" He cried to no one in particular. Nobody answered to the old man standing in the middle of the great room, bellowing his heart out.

"HAVE YOU NO HONOR!" He cried again, louder and in anguish. He raised his sword, but before he was able to do anything, he felt a tearing pain in his stomach. He fell, just in time to see Agamemnon smirking at him, looking as though he hadn't even been worthy enough to have the greedy man lift his sword. Priam wasn't scared of dying, in fact, he welcomed it, but as he watched his murderer turn and walk away, he prayed, with his last breath, _may the Gods strike the man down.

* * *

_

Briseis fought through the throng of people, struggling to get to the most private temple within the city. She knew it was going to be a while before the Greeks found it and she could have a small moment of peace. _How could Apollo let them do this? Why? What had they done wrong? To deserve this?_ She ran, lifting her skirt, feeling the sweat and the tears mix to run down her face.

For a moment she thought she was lost inside her own city, then she remembered and hurried down a corridor. She halted as she heard a panicked horse galloping full speed right towards her. The corridor was narrow, but she sidestepped behind a pillar just in time for the horse to go by. She breathed a sigh of relief and went on.

* * *

Achilles couldn't believe it, Briseis was no where to be seen. Everytime a small dark-haired woman hurried by, he turned, hoping that she was Briseis. He had known that his plan wasn't going to be easy, that it was flawed, and anything could go wrong. Well, it had sounded simple enough, find Briseis, get her out of the doomed city, and take her far, far away. Except he hadn't been inside Troy before and didn't known his way around the labyrinth of streets and corridors. He fought off a small group of Tojan warriors when suddenly something struck him. Knowing Briseis, she probably went to find the last temple standing to have a final moment with her sun god. Despite the grim situation, Achilles almost smiled.

* * *

Briseis knelt down in front of a golden statue of Apollo and clasped her hands together. She prayed for eternal peace for her cousin Hector; for Paris, bravery; for her uncle, Priam the strength to watch his country fall; for her people to survive this massacre; but most of all she prayed for Achilles, hoping beyond hope that he would be all right and that he loved her, as fiercely as she him. The man had stirred something deep inside her and for the last twelve days she had been unable to thiank about anything but him, his strong arms, his broad shoulders, his deep blue eyes, the faint curl of the corner of his lips when he was amused… Briseis felt tears streaming down her cheeks, why did love come this way? Now of all times?

She felt the man behind her before he had even made a move. The darkness of his presence disgusted her, and she hated herself for crying out in pain when he roughly grabbed her hair and hauled her to her feet. _Help me, Apollo,_ she thought desperately.

Agamemnon taunted his little "slave girl", enjoying the extent of his great victory, but he didn't realize that Briseis was sliding something out of her sleeve.

Just as Briseis was struggling against her captor, Achilles turned around the corner and saw them. He gritted his teeth and felt nothing but pure disdain for the man threatening the woman he loved. He was seething with rage. He flew down the hall towards the middle of the courtyard.

But before he could reach them, however, Agamemnon gave a shocked gasp and fell, bleeding profusely from a fatal neck wound. Briseis clutched a bloody dagger in her hand, the horror of what she had just done creeping up at her. She turned to run but a circle Greek soldiers caught her, even as she struggled against their grip she knew it was impossible. She prayed for herself and closed her eyes.

Achilles leaped down the final flight of stairs and struck down the soldiers holding Briseis in the blink of an eye. Briseis opened her eyes and looked around in wonder, then she was gazing deep into the blue eyes of Achilles. She cried his name and clung to him. _Oh thank you, Apollo,_ she said to herself. She had thought she would never see him again.

"Come," Achilles finally pulled himself out of the embrace and held out his hand, "we must-"

Briseis saw the shadows move and the flying arrow in the corner of her eye, moments before it hit its target. Achilles gasped in pain as the arrow shot cleanly through his heel, piercing his achilles' tendon, the most vulnerable part of his body. He looked up and saw Paris. The young prince hurriedly put another arrow in his bow and pulled back, giving the straight long shaft its momentum. He was revenging his brother.

"Paris, NO!" Briseis started towards her cousin, but it was too late. The arrow struck Achilles in the stomach. He staggered, but without hesitation he snapped off the head of the arrow and pulled it out. Paris took up his bow once more. Achilles raised his sword and started towards Paris.

"NO! Please!" Briseis's cries went unheard. She could only watch as her beloved was pierced with not one but three arrows. She let out a dry sob, hurrying back to Achilles.

The great warrior fell to his knees, supporting his weight on his sword. Briseis knelt beside him, cradling his face. Large beads of sweat were pouring off his face as he struggled against the gut-wrenching pain.

Briseis couldn't believe this was happening, she had just gotten him back! She hugged him to her protectively, tears flowing down her cheeks faster than she thought possible. Paris lowered his weapon and watched in wonder as his cousin shared an intimate moment with the man who had killed his brother.

"It's all right," Achilles whispered calmly, not able to speak any louder.

Briseis shook her head fiercely, and pulled him to her for a kiss. His lips were feverish, as was his face. Briseis pressed her lips to his, unwilling to let go. He pulled back finally.

"It's all right," he repeated, soothing her, "You gave me peace in a lifetime of war." That was true, what was also true was that she had made him happy, truly happy as he had never been. And she had made him to fear, to be afraid, for once in his life. He had never been as scared as he was, a while ago, searching the city for her. She had him feel…human.

He reached out and touched her hair, burying his face in it, inhaling her scent. Despite the thick smoke swirling around them, she smelled faintly of lavender, just like she had been when she was in his bed. God, how he wished…never to let go of her.

Paris cleared his throat, "Briseis! Briseis, we must go!" The girl remained beside Achilles, unwilling to move.

"I know a way out! Come on, Briseis!"

Achilles raised his head and looked straight at her, "Go, Briseis." He almost pleaded. If it was his time, so be it, but he didn't want her to suffer too. Briseis only shook her head firmly and hugged him tighter, sniffing.

"Go," he whispered again, gentle but commanding. Briseis looked back at Paris, who gave her an encouraging nod.

She turned back to Achilles and they shared one last kiss, lingering, warm and gentle, expressing more of their feelings for each other than any words could describe. Achilles stroked her hair and said softly one last time, "Go."

Slowly and unsteadily Briseis stood up. Paris held out a hand. She looked uncertainly back at Achilles.

"Briseis," said Paris urgently, "come on."

She grabbed hold of Paris's hand and started up the stairs, still looking back. Achilles gave her a reassuring smile, one that Briseis knew so well, and so loved. With one last desperate glance, Briseis disappeared around the corner.

Achilles felt the last of his strength ebb away. He let go of his sword and lied back on the cold, hard ground in relief.

Briseis was gone. It had seemed to him that all this time he had known her, this short but incredible period of time, all he had ever told her was to _go_. He had watched her leave him not once but twice, somehow each time he was always encouraging her. It broke his heart to see her go, this was pain beyond his wounds, beyond any physical pain. She was just, _gone_.

Achilles looked up at the sky, dark and ominous, yet in the midst of all the flames, all the smoke, he could swear he saw a star, streaking across the sky. He closed his eyes, _Briseis_, his mind whispered, before he sank into a blissful sleep.

So, the great Achilles had fallen, at last…

* * *

A/N: It alters between the characters. That is going to happen quite a bit, at least in the first few chapters because all the characters are in different places in the story. Review guys, I would love to hear your comments. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Achilles dreamed, at least, he thought he was dreaming, either that or he had finally died and gone to hell. He was standing at the bank of the river Styx. What was flowing was not water, it was too viscous and more to the point, it was not clear. The thick, bubbly liquid gurgled. It was blood. On the far opposite bank stood dozens of people, all of them without faces. It was a gruesome sight, and he had seen more than his fair share of such thingss. If this was hell then he didn't want to be here.

It was warm, or maybe he was just nervous. Achilles wiped a large bead of sweat off his forehead. Strangely enough, his wounds were still there, three small gaping holes, almost in the shape of a three-petaled flower. But they did not ache, he poked a finger around the torn tissue, it was numb.

There wasn't a sun that he could see, but the sky seemed to be like the one on earth, clouds drifted across it, with one exception. It was not blue. Like everything else it had a reddish tint. Achilles watched as a small speck down the river started to approach him, growing larger and clearer, finally he could make out a shape. It was a boat.

It was funny, men go through entire life cycles, fearing this moment, when they were brought across the river by the boatman, into the mysterious and terrible realm of the dead. Frowning, Achilles fumbled for his pockets, but he was wearing his armour and those had no pockets. _Then where was his boat fare? Had he not being properly sent?_ The lack of coins disturbed him. The boat grew nearer.

To his amazement, there were not one but two people on board. One was standing up with a long oar, rowing, the other was sitting down, seemed to be staring into the distance. Suddenly he recognized the man.

It was Paris.

Slowly, the boat swept to shore and Paris did not move a muscle. Achilles walked towards the boat, making a move to climb in. After all, if he was here, then wasn't he meant to cross this river?

The boatman stared at him and Achilles almost recoiled. The man did not have eyes, there were two gaping holes that were his sockets. But Achilles felt that he was been scrutinized, although logically the man could not see. The boatman said nothing.

"I- I do not have any money," Achilles stammered. He had dreamt of this moment for years, the guilt that he carried, for all the men that he had killed. Innocent men, people who never did him any harm. _What would they do? Would they be sympathetic? Why would they be? But most importantly, would the boatman let him pass?_

The man's gaze intensified. Paris stirred and finally turned around to look at him.

"It is not your time," he said simply.

"But," Achilles started, "I am here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but not to stay. Not yet." Paris sighed.

Achilles looked confused. He had led a simple life. _Kill those who threatened you_, there wasn't much to be confused about. He was a man who knew his intentions, and knew them well. But he was confused.

"You see, you are here because you _think_ you are dead. But in truth, you are not. Unlike me." He looked sadly at the river.

"You are dead?" Achilles said in surprise, although he knew that the prince's presence with the boatman spoke volumes.

Paris nodded, "You should go, go before it's too late. Find her, find Briseis. Take care of her, live your life. Do great things, good things, make up for all the lives you have taken," Paris looked to the other side of the river, "look there, among those are many who perished under your sword, my brother Hector," he paused, "They will not forget. But go now, it is not your time."

Achille was still puzzled. But he had died, Paris had shot him with his arrows, hadn't he?

"Yes, my friend, that I have," the prince read his mind, "I regret it, for I had not meant to. The chance at revenge took over me. And I thought you were hurting my cousin. I did not know. Forgive me."

Achilles was silent. The silouette of Paris and the boatman were beginning to fade.

"Paris-"

"Love her, Achilles, find her. One more thing, tell Helen I love her, and retrieve my bow and arrows, give them to her. I will be seeing you." Paris's voice faded into the distance and the noise began.

There were sounds of screaming, of footsteps, of fire cackling. A face materialised in his mind, an innocent face framed with dark curls. Large brown eyes that stared deeply into his, the faintest scent of her perfume floated into his nostrils. With a jolt Achilles came to.

Oh how his head pounded, and his arrow wounds did indeed hurt. Like hell.

Achilles opened his eyes and for a moment thought he was in fact in hell, for the sky was tinged red. Then he realized that he was still lying in that courtyard, Briseis was of course, long gone. He tried to sit up, but gasped as searing pain tore at his stomach. With some difficulty he snapped off the arrow heads and pulled the shafts out.

He had to get out of there. He would be cremated, or even burned alive. The building to his right looked about to collapse. He was running out of time. He managed to stagger up, putting his weight on his sword. He could see no way out, at least not in his state. His ankle too, burned, and he realized the arrow was still imbedded in his flesh, cleanly through and bloody. He would worry about that later. Although he could not put any weight unto that foot, and with that went any hope of walking out of this hellhole.

A horse whinnied. With a start Achilles raised his head, he couldn't believe his luck. He could ride out of here! A white mare was trotting down the path, looking stricken. He didn't blame it. Achilles whistled and the horse obediently stopped. Perhaps it was glad to have a rider, to have someone guide it and reassure it.

Achilles gently stroked the creature's neck and whispered soothing words into its ear. Despite his wounds he still had his reflexes and agility with him. Those skills he would not lose. Slowly but surely swung his injured leg up the back of the horse, and with a swift kick he was upright on top of the creature's back.

Achilles rode, and did not look back. His strength was again faltering, making him realized just how human he was. He held on tight to the horse's mane and the next thing he knew, they were running straight through a burning gate. The sweltering heat did little to revive him, and no matter how he wanted to stay conscious, his brain refused to cooperate.

* * *

When he came to, Achilles, for a minute, had no clue where he was. After several disoriented moments he came to realized that he was by a river, although he still smelled smoke drifted from the burning city. He was limp against the horse, unwilling to move. Finally, with great difficulty he climbed off the mare, fell to the soft bed of grass, gritting his teeth against the pain. The horse sauntered off to get a drink.

He was very lucky that none of the arrows had seemed to pierce any vital organs, like his heart or lungs. _Maybe luck,_ he thought, _had nothing to do with it_. For the first time in his life, he felt blessed by the Gods. He was thankful for his life. _Love her._ The words came to his mind, then he suddenly remembered his dream. _Had it been a dream?_ It seemed so real. He shook his head slowly, trying to shake away the uneasiness.

His limbs felt like they weighed a ton, and the smallest movement, like the blink of his eyes, took more energy than he had. He breathed quick, shallow breaths, like someone who'd been underwater for a long time. He had probably inhaled a lot of smoke back in Troy, and his lungs needed to clean themselves. He coughed violently, and out came blood. His entire body felt stretched, like his muscles and bones didn't quite know how to work with each other any more.

The horse was back, grazing at the grass. It paused beside him and licked his face affectionately. Achilles closed his eyes, and felt his mind go blank, for a third time that day.

* * *

Briseis couldn't cry any more. She was done with tears. There was only so much water in her body. Now it was just grief, heart-wrenching grief that tore at her in waves. _Achilles was dead._ _Paris was probably dead._ He had led her underground to some sort of hidden tunnel and turned back to fight. She had no time to puzzle over the fact that she had never seen the secret escape route before, or had any idea that it had even existed. She was told to follow the tunnel until it led her back up to the surface, by then she would be by the river, and Helen and Andromache should be waiting.

She had rescued dozens of people with her, just as a good priestess should. She had been too busy to see to their comfort and safety that she had not have time for her grief. Now it had caught up with her. The others weren't surpised at all to her bursting into tears. They just assumed that she was sad about everything that had happened in the last few hours, and that she was sad about Paris. Helen was trying to be strong, but it was obvious that she was devastated in knowing that Paris might never come back.

It was the same way that she felt about Achilles, except she knew for sure that he was lost. She couldn't bare to think about him, but her mind wouldn't listen to her, and everything she saw, reminded her of him. She tried to busy herself to making sure that they made enough progress and stayed well hidden so the Greeks wouldn't be on their trail, but it was no use. She had sat by the river, when the night fell, weeping to herself, softly and quietly, and they knew better to disturb her. She needed to be by herself. To remember his every touch, every word, every look, every smile. She took an unsteady breath.

The moon was up, shining and casting a reflection on the water, glimmering and bright. But she could only think of him.

* * *

Andromache held her baby to her chest. She rocked lightly back and forth. She watched with much tenderness in her eyes as the boy started to close his eyes. He too, had a rough day, even though he was much too young to know what was going on. He seemed to have noticed the missing presence of his father. _Hector_. The thought of her husband brought a shining tear to her face. She prayed that Hector would give her strength, for their son, for Helen, for Briseis, for her people.

* * *

_He is dead. I can feel it._ Helen thought to herself. Even though Andromache had tried to soothe her in saying that he might still be alive, she knew in her heart that he was gone. _He is dead and it is all my fault. Everything that had happened up to this point is my fault._ Shaken, she remembered the panic on the people's faces as they ran, with no where to run really, when everywhere they turned there were Greeks, ready to strike them down. _I had wiped out an entire city,_ she thought miserably. How could she live with this guilt? She wanted to throw herself into the river. She stood and walked slowly to the edge of the water, but as she prepare to step into it she heard quiet sniffings. In the distance Briseis's thin form was barely visible. Helen backed away from the water. She needed to be there for Briseis. All was not lost. Yet.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this story. I know it was a bit bizarre at the beginning, but I needed to inform everyone what exactly was going on. Who was dead and who was not. I will update soon. So long, 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry if I didn't clarify how Paris died, I will speak about it in this chapter. Many thanks to those who took the time to review my story. Happy reading!

* * *

Odysseus looked at his men. They were tired, but they savored their victory. They had robbed Troy of all its valuables before it burned to the ground. And it did, for the most parts, just like Agamemnon promised. Agamemnon was dead, he couldn't say he was sad about the man passing. At least now Ithaca had no major kingdoms to fear. He felt sorrow, however, at his dear friend's passing. A soldier had reported to seeing Achilles getting shot by Prince Paris, and then falling to the ground. Moments later though, the yard was too surrounded by fire for him to get through. What disturbed him the most was that Achilles never had the chance to have a proper funeral service. 

Odysses sighed. He ordered his men to pack up for the sail home.

* * *

The next few days he could not properly remember. It was as though they had not passed. Achilles was in an dream-like state, brimming under the line of consciousness, but never fully awake. It was a fitful sleep, a listless slumber. And he dreamt, again. Of many things, some which he would had preferred not to think about. The past events replayed in his mind. But of course one did not have control over one's dreams, especially when one was so near Death's door.

He dreamed of _her_, of her fresh scent, her innocent expression, of the conversations that they'd had. It seemed a long time ago, that she was sitting in his tent, doing her best to retain her dignity, when her clothes were tattered and torn, and her face was dirty and scratched. Yet she had held her head high and kept her grounds. _Why did you choose this life?_ She asked him with sarcasm in her voice, _to be a great warrior?_ He had answered that he chose nothing, he was born and this was what he was. And when she said he was no different than thousands of soldiers, he had denied it. True, he was many times more skilled and powerful than them, but the thing was, their purpose were the same. To kill and conquer. There was a depth and wisdom in her words.

Achilles wanted power, but fame most of all. _What do all men want, I just want it more._ He himself had told her that. And he'd been fighting for that his whole life, proving he was better than anyone else, that was why he came to Troy. To be remembered. But now he would be remembered, he had gotten what he most wished for, and he came to realize that it wasn't all that important to him anymore. He had two ways to live his life: to fight for honor, and never be truly satisfied; to live in danger and search for what he could never find; Or he could live his days with pleasure, fill his life with joy; and in the end he would still die, but he'd die a much happier man.

As he tossed and turned, the dream changed. his mother's image slowly crept into his mind, replacing the shadow of Briseis. She was standing by the water, holding a handful of seashells. He remembered the meeting as though it had happened yesterday. Thetis was a confident woman. She had aged well, time went easy on her, and she was beautiful despite her years. There was always that magical aura around her. Sometimes he felt if there ever was a link to the Gods, it was through her.

"_If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories in thousands of years! And the world will remember your name. But if you go to Troy, you will never come back... for your glory walks hand-in-hand with your doom. And I shall never see you again."_

She had told him that, and he had not doubted her words. But for once, she was wrong. There will be stories, yes, and he would most certainly be remembered. But he had not died, at least not in the physical sense, yes, he had changed, as a man, but Hell had not claimed him yet.

The picture of her dissolved and reshifted in his mind's eye. His mother's face stared at him, her expression was that of longing and determination. Suddenly he felt like a little boy and desperately wanted to be in her arms. She finally spoke,

"_My son, I watched as you fell. I saw. The Gods blessed me with the ability to see beyond. You cannot possibly know the gratitude I felt when you were returned to me. For a moment I thought you were gone. Don't you see? I could not let that happen. I prayed. I prayed to the Gods for your safety, for your rescue. I felt that the mare that was sent to you was no ordinary horse, it was the answer to my prayers. I knew, the moment that you opened your eyes, that you weren't destined to fight. Yes, you've lived well, but that road is not for you. You've been given a second chance, go, son, follow the trail of your dreams_..._"_

Thetis closed her eyes and Achilles felt a gentle touch on his forehead. Involuntarily he clenched his eyelids tightly and tried to hold on to it. Then it was gone in a flash, along with the image of his mother. _But I need your guidance!_ He cried. He felt a pang of homesickness. He wanted to see his mother again.

Achilles woke up. For a moment he did not know where he was, or how he came to be there. Then it all came flooding back. He almost flinched at the enormity of it. Follow the trails of your dreams? What did that mean? _The horse..._Glancing around, Achilles noted that the white mare that he rode out of Troy was no where to be seen.

Gingerly he sat up, surpised to find that little pain came with the movement. His muscles felt sore, but that was all. Still awed, he checked his chest wounds, they were almost completely healed, the pink scar tissues were already forming. How long had he been out? Certainly not that long. He stretched, and remembered his foot. If he'd been surprised before, then he was shocked now. He found that the arrow that had been through his heel was lying beside his foot, still intact, and the puncture itself was completely healed. It was truly a work of the Gods. His mother's words rang in his ears. _Follow the trail of your dreams…_ Suddenly he understood. She knew about his love! Of course, little escapes Thetis. She could read a person's thoughts and feelings like no one else could.

He slowly crept to his feet. The sun shone down on him. He opened his eyes wide and welcomed the warming rays.

The great and brave Achilles had gotten up again.

* * *

The days passed by rather fast. He missed tbe presence of the horse. From the little time that she'd been with him he could sense something extraordinary about it, and his mother's words had certainly confirmed that. He could use some company, in this forsaken land. 

He had made a return to Troy, or what was left of it, to the respect of Paris's wishes. He found Paris right outside a temple, probably the last one standing in the ruins of the city. A sword pierced through his heart. Achilles felt sorry for the prince, despite the fact that he had tried to kill him.

Remembering Paris's request, Achilles hunted down his bow and arrows, lying ten feet away from the body, at the entrance of the building. All of a sudden he felt the need to go inside and pray to Apollo, just as Briseis had done. He was more than thankful for his survival, and the idea of the Gods didn't seem quite as ridiculous any more, considering what had happened to him. This is what happens when a man takes a tour in Hell, it changes them, makes them appreciate life. Achilles almost smiled to himself.

He knelt in front of a smashed statue of the sun god and said his prayers. Just as he was about to head back outside, he paused by the stairs that led down to the lower level of the builiding. He felt a slight draft coming in. How could that be? He was puzzled. Hesitating, he headed down the stairs. The room was empty save one portrait. He examined a life-sized portrait of Apollo on the wall, it wasn't ruined, surprisingly, like most of everything else upstairs. Carefully he lifted the picture and raised one eyebrow at his discovery. It was a door.

* * *

Helen felt ill, and not just emotionally either. She must have caught something in the past few days. They had not eaten well, some men hunted, with what little weapons they had, but they relied most on the wild plants that they found. Just this morning she was fighting the strong urges of nausea, maybe it was something she ate, a poisonous grass perhaps, she did not know. 

Everyone's spirits were low, and she didn't blame them. They were pulled out of their homes and away from their families to have this migration, and the chances of their survival was not definite. For once she realized the full extent of the horror of their situation. She was talking about rebuilding a civilization, for gods' sakes. And all they had in their group was old men, or those too young to fight, to start all over again would be very difficult if not outright impossible.

Helen sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

* * *

Achilles opened the door cautiously and peered into the darkness. In front of him was a flight of stairs leading even further from the top of the earth. There was a faint smell of mildew in the air, underneath the heavy stink of smoke. 

Achilles ventured into the dark hall, leaving the door ajar for light. But soon he went to deep to be able to see much. He felt around. He was in a corridor of sorts. The walls were smooth and polished. His eyes opened wide in wonder as he realized that this corridor must have stood here for years, ever since the founding of Troy.

He soon came to a metal door. It was round and barred. The mechanism was clever and it could be opened from both sides. Achilles groped for the metal spoke that held the door in place and shifted it. With a clang the door popped open. Here the air was fresher and smelled more of earth. Curiously Achilles walked through. It was dark in here also but he moved on anyways.

He walked and walked and walked. He was amazed that the tunnel was so long. In here, the going was harder, as the floor of the path was uneven and bumpy, and the walls were jagged. Once or twice he bumped his head on a low part of the ceiling. The path was gradually sloping upwards, he could feel it in his steps. He felt sure he was heading up, maybe outside, as these kinds of emergency tunnels usually led outside, safely beyond the city walls.

Finally there was a sliver of light in front of him. He headed towards it eagerly. He wasn't claustrophobic but he was getting a bit sick of the small tunnel, having to bend every so often to wiggle through some tight spots.

He reached the end of the passage. On top of his head was a square frame of light, which he assumed was an opening. He pushed it open with ease. This door wasn't barred. He shielded his eyes as sunlight flooded in. He hoisted himself up above ground again. It was wonderful to breath in a lungful of sweet, fresh air again.

Achilles looked around him. He was by the river, the same one that he had taken residence beside for the past fortnight or so. Eager to explore, Achilles probed around the area. This must have been the secret way out of the city! Briseis and the others must have escaped here. He looked around, scrutinizing the area for clues. Then he found them, footprints, faint but still recognizable, imprinted into the soft earth by the bank of the river. There were lots of them, concentrated, rushed.

_Wait a minute_...He froze suddenly as realization hit him. He peered into the distance. There, there it was. Not two hundred yards away from where he was standing was the spot that he had spent his first nights out here! Which means that when he had collapsed from the mare, Briseis was only paces away from him, moving away with the crowd. Clearly she had not seen him lying in the grass. And he had not seen her because he was out cold!

Oh how fate played with them! They were together and then broken up again. They came within an inch of another reunion, yet they had not rediscovered each other. Achilles still stared in amazement. But he knew, it was pitch dark that night and their people had been intent on escape, on survival. She would not have had any time to look around. She would've had no reason to at all. He was dead to her. She did not know.

"If it takes me a life time to find her, I will." Achilles vowed to himself. He was onto his mission with a vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something in before next week, because I might not have time to undate next week as I will be busy...so there you go...on with the story...

* * *

Andromache was tired to the bone. She had to see to that the people had enough to eat, enough clothing to keep warm, and that those who were wounded were getting better. On top of that she had to take care of her son. The days were arduously long, and it had been raining for the past couple of days, dampening their already sour mood. A few fights broke out, over the rationing of food, and she had to settle the dispute.

No Greeks were pursuing them, of that she was sure. They'd probably finished ransacking her city and sailed home by now. _Let Poseidon take care of them,_ Andromache thought bitterly.She was to lead the survivors along the river, until they came across the mountains, and just over the mountains was a valley, nourishing enough to establish a village. At least, that was the plan. Hector had given her those instructions, and she knew he must be right. Yet it was no easy feat. Summer was fading into autumn and the nights were chilly. They tried to find caves to spend their nights in, if possible. Camping under the stars wasn't what she had in mind when they escaped, but they couldn't do better than that, what with the little equipment they had. Many of the people fled with only the clothes on their back. Some had taken gold and other valuables with them. But what use did those have when they hadn't anyone to trade with? So they had to make do with what they had, stopping frequently to allow the elderly rest. They'd gotten some pelts and skins from the animals they had hunted but there clearly wasn't enough to go around. She was discouraged. And fed up on trying to keep warm and dry in the drizzle. This evening wasn't that wet, but just enough to make their clothes damp and uncomfortable.

Andromache sighed, tucking a rabbit fur around her son. She felt that it was her responsibility to get _her_ people to safety. Troy must survive. _Their_ son must survive. Nobody argued when she told them where to go and what to do, despite the fact that she was a woman. But then again, her strength and determination was known among the Trojans, ever since she married Hector. _"You'd make a fine general, my love."_ Andromache closed her eyes and remembered her husband's words. The small reminder gave her hope. She looked down at her sleeping boy, and saw the resemblance to his father. She will not give up.

* * *

He was on the right track, he was sure of it. Not only did the footprints lead this way, but it also made sense for them to travel by the river.It would naturally provide them with water and make it harder for them to get lost in the woods. He wondered where they were headed. Achilles hastened his steps, each one took him closer to Briseis.

* * *

A baby's cry pierced through the night. Andromache silently cursed and sat up, holding her son. She loved him with all of her heart, but sometimes one was tired of a child's constant fussing for attention. As gently as she could, she rocked the boy against her shoulder and patted his back. Astyanax's cries gradually reduced to whimpers and finally to sniffles. Andromache breathed a sigh of relief as the boy dropped back to sleep. It was good that he had not roused anybody, everyone was tired and deserved a good night's sleep. So did she, Andromache smiled ruefully and kissed her boy on the forehead. As she laid down beside Astyanax she noticed,from the illumination of the moon, a lone figure by the water. Carefully, as to prevent her son from waking up again, Andromache stood up. It was Briseis. _What on earth was she doing up at this hour?

* * *

_

Briseis couldn't sleep tonight. In fact, she hadn't been able to sleep well for the past week. Her mind kept wandering off, into dangerous zones, reviewing the events of the past. Unconsciously she reached up and fingered the smooth stones of the necklace she was wearing. It was oddly comforting. And the last physical reminder of _him_. The necklace was large and looked somewhat awkward around her small neck, but she didn't care. It used to belong to Patroclus, Achilles' cousin. After he died, Achilles gave it to her, before she left with Priam. It was almost as if it was an apology for killing her cousin, Hector.

For the thousandth's time, Briseis told her brain to shut down, to retire for the day, but it would not listen. Her sleepless nights, plus her waning appetite and her listless attitude, had taken their toll on her. She lost weight and her already thin frame was even thinner.

Briseis picked up a smooth, flat rock, and skipped it on the river, shattering the flawless reflection of the moon. The ripples grew larger, larger, and eventually dissipated. The effects calmed her, so she threw another, and another, willing her mind and body to settle down. She did not know how much time had passed, finally she felt the tug of sleep on her eyelids and went to bed. But it was to be many hoursbefore she finally sank into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

_"We would be together again, in this world or the next,"_ Paris had told her, before he captured her mouth with his for a fierce kiss. Helen believed it then, and she believed it now. She put trust into those words, and they helped to ease the pain she felt in his passing. She was not forgetting, she was merely packing away the feelings for another time, another place.

Her sickness had turned for the worse. There were days when she couldn't keep anything down. Many were frightened for her, including Andromache, but Briseis seemed strangely aloof. The girl kept to herself all the time, and mumbling when spoken to. It was always as if her mindand soul weren't with them. Helen was puzzled. She had not lost a loved one, as many in their group had, so what was the cause for her withdrawal? Perhaps living in her sheltered and peaceful life, she had never seen the evilness of war, of so much death. Maybe she would pull out of her trance soon as time went on. Helen did not think more of her cousin by marriage as another wave of nausea overwhelmed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, another small chapter. I decided to squeeze this one in too over the weekend. I know that according to the Iliad. Hector's son did not survive (Astyanax was thrown from the city walls by Neoptolemus, Achilles' son), and Andromache was taken as a slave... and that Achilles died long before the Trojan Horse was built so he couldn't possibly had been on it...but hey...this is fanfiction...I can write whatever I want...wink wink...

* * *

Her mother used to say, "The Gods speak to you in your dreams, close your eyes and you shall see." But Andromache saw nothing, nothing but her husband's body burning on the funeral pyre. The father of her child. Her people's prince. Slain by that heartless man. Hector should have had a wonderful life. He would be a wonderful father, a wonderful king to his country. He should be able to see his son grow tall, and his son's sons-

Andromache huddled closer to her son. She wiped away her tears furiously. He would have had all of that. He would have grown old with her, share a life with her.If notfor _him_. Andromache could feel her teeth clench at the mere thought of the name. _Achilles._ What kind of man would kill an honourable man like Hector? Unless Achilles himself had no honour. Yes, Hector did kill a boy, he was much to young. But he thought he was Achilles! He was only trying to do what's best for his country. And Achilles only wanted to revenge for himself! It was a mistake, a terrible mistake, but it was not all of Hector's fault.

But killing him wasn't enough. The beast had to drag Hector's body back to his camp, disgracing his soul and distorting his remains. Again, what kind of man would do such a despicable thing! If every death needed revenge, then soon there would be no man left on earth, and Achilles himself would have to die tens of thousands of times! It would still not be justifiable for all the lives he'd taken.

Andromache's eyes shone with moldering rage. Yes, that man deserved whatever came to him, and more. For the first time in her life, she desperately wished for pain to befall another human being. She hated Achilles with every fibre of her soul.

* * *

Inconspicuous to Andromache's curses, Achilles streched out under the starry sky. His mother was always interested in the heavenly bodies, and she had been able to predict many a things with them. But to him, they always had their allure of mystery. It comforted him to know that Briseis was lying under the same stars, and was gazing into the same deep black sky.

Achilles was confident that he was catching up, day by day. The Trojans were headed away from the river now, instead into the mountains. Their change of direction puzzled him at first. But he was determined to go wherever she goes.

He had never loved one person as much as he loved Briseis now, and it frightened him. Now that he had time to really think about what they'd shared, he feared it wasn't enough. What if she didn't feel the feelings he felt? What if her whispered words were uttered in the heat of the moment? It disturbed him. He turned on his side and absently fingered the fine blades of grass.

_No, he shouldn't allow for himself to think like that.

* * *

_

There were rumors, of course. Of how their virgin priestess came back virgin no more. Of how their royal princess was abducted and raped. What if none of the stories were true? Yes, Briseis came back changed, most unlike her old self. She became independent, and the good-natured girl she was had evolved into a fiercely spirited woman. There was color in her cheeks and grace in her steps. And she didn't seem to care the least that her image of innocence was shattered. But if the theories were false?

Andromache put one and one together. Of course! Achille must have valiantly saved her from the Greek soldiers' grasps, the "knight in shining armour". Andromache wrinkled her nose in disgust. He must have kept her in the safety of his tent and romanced her. And the poor girl had fallen right into his trap. God knows where he was now, probably somewhere in his own country, chasing after some other woman. _While Briseis was nursing her broken heart, no less._ It all made sense! But that did not make Andromache worry less.

Watching Briseis scuffle past her with her head down, Andromache made her decision. Handing Astyanax to Helen, she scurried after the girl.

"Briseis, wait!" she called out, "We have to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oooh, I love the suspense...

* * *

Briseis halted, but did not turn around. Andromache hastened her steps, and thought about the way she was going to approach this tentative issue. The girl had been orphaned at a young age, and ever since she married into the family, Andromache had always looked out for her. The two were more than friends, and Andromache had almost acted like a protective big sister. Well, big sisters were supposed to find out what troubles little sisters got themselves into.

Briseis looked at her expectantly. Andromache looked at her with soft eyes.

"Come, we will take a walk," she said. They headed away from their camp.

"I understand you are upset," she started out carefully. Briseis stared at her feet and said nothing.

"We all are, it's been a devastating time for all of us." Briseis nodded, looking into the trees.

Andromache sighed in exasperation. _The girl is not talking!_

"All right, I will skip the small talk. What is bothering you?" She asked bluntly.

Briseis stopped walking abruptly, and looked at her cousin (A/N: by marriage, but I will just call her a cousin because it sounds weird if I always refer to her as a cousin by marriage).

"It's no big deal," she said quietly.

"Well, it is if you are not sleeping, eating, or talking. You are like a ghost these days."

Briseis said nothing.

"Look, you have to talk to me, trust me, it will help. I was silent and bore my grief by myself when Hector died and it did not work very well. I talked to Helen about it then. It helps, Briseis, it does."

Oh how she wanted to share her sorrow with the rest of them! But somehow Briseis felt it wasn't right for them to know her feelings, especially Andromache. However angry Achille was, it did not justify him killing Hector, and surely Andromache would be bitter about that. And Achilles would not be on the good page of the woman. It was very difficult to explain at any rate, and she did not want to confuse or disturb herself even more by trying to probe into her feelings. There were somethings that Andromache should not know. And this was one of them.

Briseis sighed heavily, "I appreciate your concern, cousin, I really do, but you know I don't want to talk it." She started walking again, hoping that Andromache would take the hint and leave her be. But the woman was determined.

"Briseis," she began sharply, "This isn't doing anyone any good. You can't just curl up in your shell and be a hermit for the rest of your life. There are things to be done here, and lives to be rebuilt. All your depressing looks and such must stop! For all of us."

Briseis was getting annoyed. What business of hers was it to nose around her doings? Her privacy?

"Andromache, I do _not_ need this right now," she said tightly.

"Oh, I don't think so, in fact, I think this is _exactly_ what you need. Ok, so you won't tell me. But let me take a guess. I'd say your depression has something to do with the famous warrior - _Achilles_?" There was a slight distortion the way she said his name, as though his very name did not deserve her breath.

Briseis stopped again. Her face betrayed her emotions. _How could she possibly know about it? Unless Priam told her about what he had seen?_ Still, it wasn't that strong of a possibility. She was shocked.

"Bull's eye," Andromache murmured with a smug look on her face.

Briseis regained her composure, "All right, I would like to be alone right now, our discussion is over." With that she straightened her shoulders and strided purposefully away from Andromache.

"Not so fast," Andromache muttered under her breath. She quickly caught up with Briseis and matched her stride to stride.

Seeing that she couldn't shake her, Briseis stopped again, and whirled around with an angry expression on her face.

"_What do you want_?" She practically breathed through her teeth, which was clenched together tightly. She reached up and fingered the necklace absently. The smooth feel of the rocks soothed her.

Andromache smiled. At least the girl was feeling something, getting some of her temper back, not unlike the old Briseis. She was silent for a little while. Briseis glared at her.

"Did he give that to you?" Andromache asked suddenly.

Briseis started. She wasn't even aware that she was touching her necklace. It had become such a habit. She had no answer.

"He did, didn't he? Well, let me tell you something, men like him wouldn't give a thought about girls like you. You know what I think? I think he must be miles away now, romancing some other poor soul who had fallen for the brute," Andromache challenged.

Briseis felt color rise to her cheeks. _How dare she! How dare she incriminate Achilles like that? Not when he was-_

"You have no idea what you are talking about, so don't even try to talk about it!" Briseis' voice was dangerously low.

"Oh, I know all right. I know you have fallen for the wrong person. He doesn't care a penny about you. Men like him have to moral, no honour. I know he must have bribed you with kindness, but what did he know about kindness? Look at what he did! He killed Hector in cold blood!" Andromache finished, her own heart rate spiraling out of control. Just thinking about the man's crimes made her blood boil.

Briseis narrowed her eyes, "Cousin, I warn you one last time," she pronounced her next words clearly, "_let, me, be_, this is not something you should know about. You would not understand."

"The hell I don't. You think about what I said. You think very carefully. Don't let your feelings get in the way. Use your head, Briseis, why would a man like that fall for you? He obviously have no feelings, no capabilities to feel, and you should _not_ associate yourself with such a man! Have some sense, Briseis," she paused, breathing heavily, "And that ugly piece of jewelry, you might want to consider getting rid of it. I can't make you, but I trust you know better. Don't let him get to you. He's nothing but a brute!" With that, Andromache marched back to the camp with her head held high, leaving Briseis on the verge of tears.

Briseis fled into the woods, her heart thumping wildly. She hadn't felt like this since Achilles- She shook her head fiercely. _She did not know what she was talking about. She didn't know what know. I cannot blame her for thinking that way when her husband fell under his sword._ But no matter how Briseis reasoned with herself she couldn't stop trembling with rage.

She ran on mindlessly, finally stopping to lean against the bark of an ancient tree in despair. It was true Andromache's words had stirred some deep feelings inside her, and no matter how hard she tried to control herself, it was no use. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will-_

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. She slid down to the ground, and sobbed uncontrollably. _He's dead. There is nothing I can do about it. No use crying._ After a while, Briseis stopped thinking and just cried, the pressure and sadness rolling round twisted inside her in overwhelming waves.

Finally, after a long time, she had no idea what time it was, but it was getting dark, she dried her eyes with her sleeve and stood up. Her necklace came unclasped and fell to the grass at her feet. She did not bend to pick it up.

_Maybe Andromache is right on one thing, maybe I am wallowing too much._ _He is dead,_ she told herself firmly,_ it is time I forget some of this_. Maybe it was time to start a new page. Feeling calm and oddly reassured, Briseis started to head back.

The necklace lay there, glinting in the moonlight, not forgotten, but left behind.

* * *

A/N(again): forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors, as I did this chapter in quite a hurry...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've decided that shorter chapters works better, at least until I finish my exams, which are coming up next week. Earlier I tried to upload this chapter but it kept telling me there's been an error, thankfully it's all better now. Thanks very much to all those who reviewed, please, if you have any comments or questions I would gladly hear them. Thank you.

* * *

Helen didn't need to be a genius to see the tension between Briseis and Andromache. Mysteriously the latter came back alone with a fierce expression on her face. Helen did not dare ask what the two had a such heated conversation about. Just as she was getting worried when at twilight Briseis sauntered back on her own. Her face was impassive, and theshe had a hushed conversation in Andromache's tent with the woman. Then all today they exchanged knowing looks whenever their eyes met, and their attitude with each other was friendly but somewhat stiff. Helen was greatly puzzled. 

Nonetheless, she had enough to worry about. They were only a couple of days' journey from their destination, according to Andromache. And the weather was indeed getting harsher. It was one thing to establish a settlement in the warmth of spring, but it was quite another to makesuch attempts against the weather. Helen wondered briefly if they were going to survive the winter. Her sickness did not leave her either, and it troubled her. It was not extremely serious, just bursts of discomfort now and then. It certainly wasn't life-threatening. But it was a nuisance sometimes. She would get exhausted by noon and be forced to rest. Andromache took in everything and always allowed her time to catch up her breath. For that she was grateful, but she feared she was slowing everyone down. The slower they progress, they later they were going to get there, and the later they could began building their city. But there wasn't much that she could do.

* * *

Andromache was surprised to see the change in Briseis. Perhaps the girl had a sensible streak in her after all. She now regretted some of the things she had said. Those rude words were out of her mouth before she had any time to think about them. They were hurtful. And she apologized, after Briseis came back. They mended their friendship, just barely. And Andromache sensed that there was still something that she was not telling her. She remembered their conversation when she had gotten back.

_**Earlier**_

"I've thought about what you said, Andromache," Briseis began.

"No, it was my fault, I should not have been so forceful," she said hurriedly with a rueful smile, and got a sad onein return.

"Still, I find that there are somethings in your words that were no doubt, right. And I haven't been living, in these past weeks," she paused tentatively. Andromache nodded in encouragement.

"But, cousin, there are somethings that you don't know. And I feel that no good would come of it should I tell you. So let us forget about this," she took a deep breath, "You were right, he is gone."

Andromache saw a sadness in her eyes then, and felt very sorry for the girl. As she was about to say a few words of comfort, a fit of violent coughs could be heard outside. Andromache excused herself and went to check on Helen.

Helen, too, was beginning to concern her, she could not make head nor tail of her friend's illness.

* * *

It rained all day, in the evening the temperature dipped, and small shards of ice pummeled down at the earth. Such wretched weather. But at least he knew for sure that he was making progress, at a price.Achilles huddled closer to the huge rocks. He was taking shelter in a short cave that was really just an overhanging rock, supported byhundreds of good sized boulders. It must have been created by a land slide. 

There were more footprints, what with the wet weather these last few days, the imprints were deeply set in the mud. It was pretty clear that someone had used this place as a shelter. It probably wasn't all that long ago either, from the looks of it.

Watching the hailstorm outside, Achilles didn't know what to think. He felt in his hand the familiar circle of stones and shells as his mind riveled back to earlier that day.

He was hunting then. Paris' arrows had proved themselves amazingly sharp and useful, and without them he would have had a hell of a time feeding himself. As said, he was chasing a hare in the rain, his spirits dampened by the cursed weather. The creature bounded just ahead of him.He maintained a light jog, raised his weapon and took aim. The hare seemed to have sensed the danger behind it, or perhaps it heard the quiet twang of the arrow as it left the bow. It jumped. But Achilles' arrow pierced it cleanly through the neck and conveniently nailed it to a tree. He smiled in satisfaction and walked over to collect his prey.

That was when he saw it.

It lay silently near the dead hare, emitting a quiet shine, even in the raindrops. There could be no mistaking it. It was the necklace. His heart chilled.

That was hours ago. Now, as he was hiding out from the storm outside, he felt cold, and it wasn't just from the howling wind either.

Why had she left it there? Something told him that she had left it there on purpose, and not just simply lost. But why though? Did she so desperately wished to forget him, that such a small token of his existance disturbed her? What did it mean?

There, sitting against the hard earth, he could not fathom her intentions.

* * *

She was pleased with her performance today. _She said I was affecting everyone around me, well, I sure showed her,_ Briseis thought. She had done her best to be cheery and bright. Many looked amused at the transformation of their princess, but nonetheless they were glad for the extra pair of hands. She had worked. She gathered firewood and food. She helped skin the animals that the hunters brought back. She watched and kindled the fires, taking extra care that they stayed alit in the rain. She helped set up the tents for the night's stay. She did everything in her power to help her people, but she couldn't help herself. 

Beneath all those fake smiles and kind words, she was still a mess. Now as she sat in her tent, listening to the roaring storm outside, she felt somewhat unsettled. Out of sheer habit she reached around the neck, having forgotten that it was no longer there. A stab of pain ignited inside her. It was not fair. She was trying, she really was. Now that she truly had time to think about it, she began to regret the decision that she had made in abandoning the necklace. It was, after all, his gift to her. It was common curtesy, to say the least, that one did not litter their gifts everywhere. She almost felt guilty now. He gave it to her as a symbol of peace, of friendship, of his love, and what did she do? She threw it away!

Restless, Briseis peered out of her tent. It was quite lateinto thenight, and she was fairly certain that no one in the camp was still awake. There was something she had to do.

She crept out of the tent, stepping into the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is real short, but oh well... I don't know, I felt obliged to write this as today is 06/06/06, June the sixth of the year 2006...I don't know if that has to do with anything, but it is either an extremelylucky day, or an extremely unlucky day, I have no idea. I just thought it was a special date, it only comes once a year, and only for twelve years per century, so it's pretty cool. Ok I'm blabbing now, so I will stop. And I think I'm supposed to be studying...oh well..to hell with that.

* * *

Briseis tucked her cloak around her tightly, and pulled her hood low. With one last sweep around the area, she was satisfied that no one had seen her slip away. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. It couldn't be that hard, all she needed to do was to back track the way that they'd come during the day. Then she would end up at the old camping grounds from yesterday. She would go from there. 

Easier said than done, like most things.

The icy pellets pounded down unforgivingly, and the wind bit into her skin. But she did not care, instead she angled her shoulders against the rain and hurried on in determination. She didn't know what made her do such a crazy task, but something inside her drove her on. She paused for a second as lightning forked the black sky. She barely started counting when a clap of thunder followed the flash immediately. The storm was directly above her. _Help me, Apollo,_ she prayed.

She had to get it back. She felt now that she had made a terrible mistake in leaving the necklace behind. It gave her comfort when she needed it, and she was certain that he died loving her. She was not about to abandon his love.

* * *

Achilles awoke with a jerk. He did not know what made him wake so suddenly. The storm was still raging outside, and it was, by all means, still pitch dark. So what had happened? He had long ago tuned out the sounds of the forest, the moans of the wind, the lapping of streams, the shrill voices of the birds, and the deafening explosion of thunder. Suddenly a large shadow crossedin front ofa tree in the distance, illuminated by the flash of lightning, accompanied by a crunching sound of twigs snapping. Instinctively Achilles groped for his dagger. It was fashioned crudely from stone, but it was sharp and handy. He blinked and the shadow and sound was gone but for the whisper of the wind in his ears. 

He shook his head clear. Had he been dreaming? There was nothing there, nothing at all but for the sleet and the moist air. He must have been hallucinating, what could it possibly be? There was no other human lives in the forest. What had he wanted it to be?

* * *

It was not easy, finding her way around the dense forest with near zero visibility. But she was fairly certain that she had come the right way. She did not know how long she walked, just that it was still dark. It was a good thing that they had not made much progress during the day, since Helen was not feeling well. They had set up camp early, and thus Briseis had less miles to cover. 

She finally slowed, feeling that she had came to the right spot. There was still traces of their bonfires from the night before. Yes, it was definitely the right place. Blinking against the tiny rivulets of water running down her forehead, Briseis glanced around, trying to remember which way she hadwalked with Andromache. After a little debate with herself, she decided upon a small trail. She would have to see where it led her. Bracing herself against the wind, she hurried on again, all the while mentally noting where they've gone the day before, to help her follow the right track. But there wasn't that much of a marker for her to follow.

When she felt that she had gone far enough, she began her search.

All the trees looked the same to her. All ancient, all looked as though they'd lived forever. She wondered briefly if they had their own tales to tell, of all that they'd seen over their enormous lifespan. She felt awed, inspired even, but quickly returned to her task. She checked beneath many trees, many bushes. How was she to tell? For all she knew some wild creature had spotted it and carried it away to their lair. Maybe she was in the wrong area. For a fleeting moment she worried that she was lost. _I must be optimistic,_ she told herself firmly.

After an exceedingly long time had passed, it dawned on her that her search just might be fruitless, her determination began to wilt. Finally the sky started to lighten, and the storm receded, did Briseis decide to head back. The others would be awake soon, and she needed to get back in time. This urgency, however, did not help her crushed spirit. She heaved a long sigh. Maybe she wasn't destined to retrieve it.

The rain stopped as she trudged back to her tent, dripping wet and trembling. She was exhausted, not to mention freezing. It seemed that while she was back there, she immune to any physical discomforts, and now she had time to rest her sore feet, all the little pains and aches caught up with her.

Tossing aside her water-laden cloak, she curled up in her furs and slept, her mind too tired to wander.

* * *

At dawn Achilles opened his eyes again and was greatly relieved to see the storm tamed. Droplets of water dripped from the mouth of his cave, splattering into a puddle. All was calm now, and almost too quiet compared to the wreck of last night. With a start, he remembered that shadow. Again he wondered what it was. Stretching out from his little nest, he cleared his head of the image. 

It couldn't have been anything.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Exams start on Monday and last all week, so I do not think I will be updating during that time, so here's a quickie. It might sound a bit patriotic but that's ok. Trust me, they will meet, soon. In the mean time, keep reviewing!

* * *

They made it. 

After all those weeks of travelling, with the weak and old, and the young and excited, they were finally there. The last few days had been fair on them, the gods blessing them with a few more days of the summer heat, perhaps it was meant to be this way, for them to see their land in a much beautiful perspective.

Most people were wet and muddy so no one took particular notice of Briseis'ruined clothing the night after her journey. And after that there'd been one sunny day after another, so their morale was reasonably high, considering their situation. To her surprise, Briseis had also found it easier to smile with the others and went about her daily tasks with a bounce in her steps. It was a grand feeling, the feeling of accomplishment. They had come far.

There were no words to describe the location. It was simply too magical. At least now, anyhow, who knew what winter would bring. But living within the castle walls all her life, Briseis had never seen so much wilderness. Over the last weeks she had not enjoyed the outdoors, simply because she had been mourning and also because the weather was horrible. But she felt a deep moment of peace when she first laid her eyes upon the land. It was almost as if something tight in her had finally unwounded itself, and with it she accepted a sense of gratifying release.

The river was somewhere off to their right, just over a few hills. Directly in front of them were mountains, the same ones that they had headed to, except they somehow looked much larger and more majestic in appearance now that she had a chance to gaze upon it up close. To their left was trees, dense forests far more mysterious than the ones that they had just emerged from, although if one did not come from here it was still quite easy to get lost in them.

There were meadows, fields of flowers. It was just amazing that they still bloomed, so lately into the fall. But there they were. There were fruit trees too, their branches laden with the harvest, sending drifts of pleasant scents across the grass. All around her were breathtaking beauty. She was not going to leave here, not if she could help it. She was connected.

Even Helen felt better upon their arrival at their destination. Her sickness had receded somewhat and she was relieved. Now she could enjoy the fresh air again, without the anxiety and headaches aroused by the cold, clean air. She felt a burst of confidence, maybe they _could_ reestablish their lives here. She reached up and touched the coral necklace that Paris had given her a long time ago. He would want her to be happy.

* * *

The night fell, but the forest was as busy as ever. Achilles sat on a fallen tree and watched the sunset, lost deeply in his thoughts. He recalled a much different setting when the sun was over the sea. When he closed his eyes he could almost hear the wavespounding onthe beach. He could hear it too, when he was holding Briseis in his arms, back in his tent. Those were happy days. Now he wasn't sure if he would ever have those happy days again. 

The sun finally disappeared behind the mountains. Achilles stirred, feeling as though he had just woken up from a long sleep. He stood up slowly and streched, the blood rushing through his body. He had sat as still as a statue for the last couple of hours. He had to eat, so he picked up his arrows and went hunting.

A few hours later had him sitting by a small fire that he had built. He held his hands over it, feeling the pleasant warmth envelope his arms.Despite the false sense of heat in the daytime, the nights were still chilly. It was completely dark now and the stars twinkled in the clear sky. The air was crisp and dry. He inhaled deeply. A moon showed its face behind a wisp of clouds. _It was almost a full moon,_ he noted.

* * *

"My people! We will begin building tomorrow," a cheer went through the crowd, Andormache smiled as she glanced upon the eager faces, "The later we wait the sooner Winter is going to come. We must take full advantage of the warmer climates we've been blessed with and prepare for the winter." She paused. Every last one of the three dozen faces held their complete attention on her, respect in their eyes. _So this was how it felt to be entirely in charge,_ Andromache thought. 

"I want the women and children, as well as our elders," she smiled at a little girl who clapped her hands, "to be gathering what herbs and fruits they can to dry and preserve them, a few others to hunt, and the rest will begin cutting down wood." Another cheer went through the small crowd. It was evident that they admired her deeply, and more importantly, trusted her.

"I congratulate everyone of you, for the bravery you have shown on our way here. And I thank you all for helping each other. We will make it through this crisis. How can we not? We are Trojans!" She raised up a fist and the people cheered louder than ever.

Andromache felt joy cursing through her for the first time since Hector's death. She could do this. She silently thanked her husband and picked up the sword lying at her feet. Holding it up she declared, "As long as we stay together, as long as this sword stays in the hands of a Trojan, we have a future!" The crowd bursted into cheers once more.

Helen wiped a tear from her eyes, having recalled the familiar quote. Briseis had a brilliant smile on her face, her eyes shining. As Andromache looked around at every single one of her people, she felt her own eyes moisten.

"For Troy!" She raised the blade.

"For Troy!" echoed the Trojans. The stars smiled down at them. They were gods' people. They would not fail.


	10. Chapter 10

Hector had chosen wisely to have his wife and people come here. Achilles even stood still, for a quiet moment, savoring the peacefulness of the land, and he had seen a lot of pretty islands and such through out his life. The land only held his attention for a moment though, as soon he spotted what he had been looking for ever since he left Troy.

He did it.

He'd caught up with the group, and even though his eyes weren't on her at this precise minute, he knew she was with them. His heart bursted in joy, at the thought of seeing her again. It was something that even doubt couldn't penetrate. He had no time to think about how she would react. He was too happy to. He just wanted to see her.

Silently he crept closer to the edge of the woods and scanned the landscape in front of him, searching for the woman with the flowing dark hair and graceful posture. _Where is she?

* * *

_

Briseis was picking apples. They smelled so good. She inhaled a lungful of the fragrant air and slowly let it out. She picked up her basket, which was almost full, and started to move towards their tents. A gentle breeze picked up and played with her hair.

Then she had the oddest feeling. It was a gut instinct, she supposed, as it wasn't based on something solid and visible. The back of her neck prickled. She felt like someone was watching. Anxiously she whirled around, but no one paid the least bit of attention to her. They were all working hard. Then why did she feel as if a pair of eyes were spying on her? She looked around again and still she couldn't see anything.

Shaking off the strange feeling she walked over to Helen to help her gather up herbs.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Briseis cheerfully, bending down beside the other princess of Troy. Astyanax was playing nearby, gurgling happily and plucking up grass.

"Hello, big guy," Briseis greeted the boy and patted his head affectionately.

Helen smiled in return, "Just fine, Briseis." She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

Briseis noticed the movement.

"Why don't you go watch Astyanax for a little while, and I'll finish what you started. It is getting warm," she said kindly to the other woman, motionning to the bright sun already high up in the cloudlessly blue sky.

Helen looked grateful, "Oh, would you?"

Briseis nodded. Helen picked up the little boy and together they moved under the cool shade of the trees. After that a few hunters went by and all of them nodded to her, carrying their prey, hares and pidgeons and larger animals like deer. Everyone was busy, and she liked the rhythm created by the productiveness, the hustle and bustle of restless footsteps.

Briseis almost felt content. With the sun shining down her back, she lazily tossed the plants into another basket. After a while, she stretched out and took a break. Selecting a ripe, juicy apple from the basket, she lied back and watched the others work. Andromache, along with several other women, were spreading out the deer meat to dry. The woman caught her gaze and waved. Briseis waved back. Her gaze shifted to another cluster of men, sawing down a gigantic spruce, their heaves and grunts of effort clearly audible. She almost felt like clapping when the large tree fell down with a crash. The men cheered and moved about removing the smaller branches and leaves.

What a _beautiful_ day. She believed, after so many days of witnessing horror, always having to look behind her back, her heart was truly at peace.

* * *

_There!_

"Briseis," he whispered. Achilles had to grip the bark of a tree to steady himself. There she was, all stretched out under those trees, looking so pleased with herself. Achilles had to smile. At least she was happy. The lump rose to his throat again, and the thought that had been bothering him for the past week resurfaced. What if she was just fine without him? His hand reached inside his pocket to feel the necklace. What if she didn't need him any more? Wouldn't all his efforts be wasted?

_No, it wouldn't be,_ he corrected himself. He was happy just to see her again, and he didn't think anyone would stand in the way of that. He had to stop himself from rushing out there to hold her in his arms right at this moment. But the desire was strong. He just wanted to capture her in his arms and never let go.

Involuntarily his gaze shifted to someone else just then. _Andromache._ The woman was giving out orders around the camp. That much was obvious. He watched as she wandered around from groups of women to men, talking to them, encouraging them probably. He had never thought she was such a strong creature. But then again, Hector wouldn't have been so enthralled with her, if she did not have any unique abilities. Achilles' respect for the woman grew.

That did not mean that she did not harbour hatred for him, however. He was rather certain that if he did anything rash, she would surely be enraged and who knew where he would be then? Yes, he could fight them off, all of them even, but he came in peace and had no intention of killing another Trojan, even when threatened. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to look into the eyes of another dying man, a man that he himself had slaghtered. Especially _her_ people. He couldn't face Briseis if he hurt another human being in her presence.

_I don't want anyone dying for me!_ She had declared from the beginning.

He would just have to think of a reasonable plan.

* * *

It was another clear night. Briseis was exhausted, but so was everyone else. They had worked until the last ray of sunshine disappeared behind the mountains. At this rate, they would be safe and prepared for winter at no time. Then she chided herself for the thought. Who knew if the weather would change? It was too early to let down her guard. That was something she had learned from the Trojan war. She would never forget the cries of her fellow countrymen, betrayal written on their faces, clear as day. She shook her head at the terrible images. She refused have herself dwell on the past. What is past is past, she would not dampen her spirits thinking about such depressing things. That was at least one thing she had learned from Andromache's hurtful words. She had long since forgiven the woman, because the gods cherish forgiveness. Life goes on, whether if you are ready or not. 

She undressed and stepped out of her sweaty work clothes, covering herself with a sheet. She snuggled back into her furs but somehow she couldn't get comfortable. Her bed was just too cold, too _empty_. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and thought about the bed that they'd shared back in his tent. It had been-

Stop it, she told herself. But too late, her mind flooded with images of him, putting on his armour, stroking her face, the look in his eyes as he lowered his sensuous lips to hers. She had not allowed herself to think about him for so long. But what surprised her was not the fact that she so suddenly remembered him, it was the fact that she did not feel the crushing sorrow she had felt the last time she had thought about him. _It is a blessing,_ she thought, _to be able to remember his love without feeling sorry for him, her, or both of them as a couple._ It was better this way.

With his name on her lips, she soon settled into a deep and relaxing sleep, her arms around herself. One thing that she missed terribly though, was the welcoming feeling of security and carelessness when she was in his arms.

* * *

He had it all planned out. He would wait until everyone was asleep in their tents before he did anything. He would then slip into her tent. He knew which one was hers from observing from his cover of trees for the remainder of the day. In fact, he knew where Helen's tent was too, as well as Andromache's. He would have to watch out for both of them. 

It was getting real late, and the moon provided little light for any chance of discovery, even though it was full. Achilles quietly slipped out from his cover. He could feel the anticipation already, but he would not allow his feelings to get the better of him, and mess this whole thing up.

Keeping in the shadows, he crept closer and closer to her tent. He felt his natural instincts come alive. It was the very same instincts that had kept him from getting killed in battles. He was very aware of his surroundings, and his senses were alert and sharp. Keeping his eyes trained on his destination, he moved slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally crossed the field and stood outside her tent. Straining his ears, he listened for any sounds of movement from the inside. After checking to make sure that no one had seen him, he carefully lifted the flap of the tent, and slipped in.

* * *

A/N: I have decided to let you guys stew for a while over this chapter. I couldn't wait to write this one, in fact, I loved writing this chapter! ... rubs hands together...oh I feel evil, anyways, I should probably get on with the studying though. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I know it is very mean of me to leave you all hanging but here it is... please read and review...

* * *

A chill ran down her arms. She didn't know what had awaken her, perhaps it was the feeling she'd felt earlier. The feeling of being watched. She pulled the sheet up to her neck and felt around beside her. When her fingers curled around the cold hardness of the temple dagger, she was comforted. That is, until she heard the noise. 

It was very quiet, naturally, but she heard the tent flap being moved, and the sound of soft footsteps. _An intruder.

* * *

_

He was breathless. The sight of her after all those days, after all that he'd been through, was incredible. The tent was very low, and he had to stoop a bit to avoid brushing his head against the ceiling. He stood fixed, not daring to breath. She was asleep, and he allowed himself the simple pleasure of watching her. It warmed him just to be in her presence. He had it all planned out up to this point. He had all the technical issues covered, taking care not to be seen and all, but when it came to this actual moment, he was clueless.

He could rush by her side and wake her, but he didn't think she would take in very well the sudden appearance of the man who was supposed to be dead. He was shaky, and it was as if he had lost the control of his limbs. It was a terrifying but fantastic experience. Slowly and silently he approached her sleeping form, keeping his eyes trained on the rise and fall of her chest. He swallowed. How was he going to go about this?

The next moment, however, decided for him. He barely saw the glint of the object in the corner of his eye before it came dangerously close to his neck. Instinctively he whipped around and the blade just missed its target and nicked his shoulder instead. He drew in a sharp breath and cursed.

Briseis perched on her bed, alert with a sheet in front of her, holding the knife in front of her defensively, breathing hard. Her eyes shone in the darkness. A drop of blood found its way and dripped down the blade. Then her mind clicked in with the image she was getting through her eyes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Achilles grinned easily, applying pressure to his cut.

Briseis couldn't move. She could only stare at the man right in front of her. The man that was supposed to be dead. Slowly she drew the knife up to her eye-level and examined it. The blood on the knife was very much real, red and glistening in the dim light that came through a slit in the tent. The man was terrifingly real too. He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow.

_God, it is. But it couldn't be._ Briseis blinked furiously. But the voice, the tone, the familiar taunting smile. It was all there, just as she remembered.

"Achilles," she whispered.

"Who'd you think it was?" He straightened and sat down beside her.

"You got something that I could use?" He gestured to his exposed shoulder, blood seeping between his fingers.

Briseis couldn't speak. Numbly she nodded. She reached across and handed him a washcloth from the foot of her bed. Their fingers brushed in the process. Briseis stared. Achilles stopped nursing his wound and gazed intently into her eyes. Slowly, as though he was afraid that she might bolt and run away, he leaned towards her.

Briseis watched in wonder as he came closer and closer, his eyes never leaving hers. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. His lips were soft and undemanding. His face was unshaven, and the stubble of roughness rubbed against her chin. All too soon, he pulled back, amused. She could swear that man always looked amused about something, as if the whole world was a stage, and the characters fascinated him. Gently, feeling that he might shatter in front of her very eyes, she reached out and touched his face. It was real. The skin beneath her fingers was warm and tanned. She ran a thumb along his jaw, fingering the small curl of his lip.

"Achilles," she whispered again.

"Yes, I was thinking of meeting under a less shocking circumstance, preferring that no one got hurt, but I suppose it's too late for that now," he smiled ruefully and gestured to his shoulder. All at once Briseis sprang into action. She snatched the washcloth off the floor, where it had fallen when they kissed, and soaked it in the pail of water by her bed, then wringing it out, she pressed it to his cut gingerly. Achilles closed his hand over hers.

"You'd think that I've never been wounded before. It's just a nick, and I think we both know that I've been hurt a lot worse than this."

He stared at her with such intensity that she had to look away, and that was when she realized that she was not wearing anything, other than the sheet, which had slipped down to her stomach. Self-conscious all of a sudden, she yanked it back up. Achilles ran his gaze along the length of her body, from the top of her head to her hips, covered by her sheet, to her toes poking out from underneath. Her eyes opened wide as he cracked a smile.

"It's stopped bleeding. I'm fine," he said reassuringly, averting his eyes, "I know, it's a shock to you and you would want me to explain everything-" Briseis cut him off and put her arms around his neck.

"We will speak in the morning." She brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and tilted up her face to kiss him. His hands ventured to her sides, caressing her back before settling them on her waist. He was surprised when Briseis pressed herself into him and deepened the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging gently at his shirt. He got the hint. Slowly he pushed her onto her back, against the furs, kissing her neck. Then lifting himself off her, he untied and slipped out of his shirt before returning to kiss her shoulders, and working his way down.

Before Briseis closed her eyes again, she saw, over Achilles, the rising of a full moon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet but I had this feeling (as I usually do) that the chapter ends itself, so there. My exams are over! Thank goodness.

* * *

Briseis laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart while he told her his story of how he came to be here. A few times she could feel his heart speed up and the thunderous thudding filled her ears. Her hand curled in his, playing with his fingers, the other hand spread wide on his flat, toned stomach. It pleased her that he was not uncomfortable to tell her his feelings towards her, and even more so when she knew that he had been afraid, afraid for her, for _them_. Achilles finished speaking and gently stroked her hair. They were silent, but the silence wasn't awkward. They were satisfied just to be in each other's company.

"So what will you do now?" Briseis asked him, breaking the silence.

"Get back to my own camp before dawn," he replied calmly, kneading her shoulder.

Briseis sat up to look at his face, "Why?"

"Because it wouldn't do for everyone to know."

"But I don't want you to go," Briseis told him with a determined expression on her face.

"I don't want to go either, Briseis," he said silently.

"Then don't." He could hear the resolve in her voice and he felt a surge of pride in her.

Achilles turned to look at her, "I do not think it is a good idea to let your people see me," he paused, "especially Andromache."

Briseis remembered their talk weeks ago, the hatred in the woman's voice, and the force which carried them. She shuddered slightly. Achilles sensed the movement and pulled her down to lie beside him.

"You see, it is not at all wise," he continued quietly.

"Perhaps we can compromise, I don't know, talk to her?"

Achilles shook his head sadly, "I killed Hector," he reminded her gently, "Nothing I can do will ease her pain, and I am not foolish enough to try."

How could she forget? Her mind flashed back to that fateful day. He did not hear any of her pleas for him to stop. He did not have to go, she thought then and she thinks now. But he was blinded by revenge and he went anyways. He just left and never once looked back. She stood at the entrance of the tent, watching him drive off, knowing that he might not come back. What was worse was that even if he did, Hector would be surely dead. Some parts of her wanted to protect Hector, for Andromache, for Priam, and for Troy, but other parts, other selfish parts wanted Achilles to come back safely. He had no idea how miserable she was during those hours that he was gone. How guilty she felt, torn between her own feelings. She was wrenched between the two men, wherever she turned there would be pain and suffering.

Briseis sighed.

"Don't worry, I will be back."

"I know, but what will you do once winter sets in? You cannot sneak in and out our camp forever," Briseis stared into his eyes.

He looked away, "No," he said slowly, "But I will not think that much, I am only thankful that I can see you now. That's all I ask for."

Briseis snuggled closer to him, "Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Stay," She pleaded.

"Briseis," he held her face in his hands and looked at her intently, "If I stay it will not be pretty, and I have no intentions of anyone getting hurt, especially you."

She understood. Her eyes widened as she absorbed the meaning of his words.

Achilles squeezed her hand and stood up.

"It will be light soon, I should get going." He reached down for his clothes. Briseis get out of bed and took his hands, standing in front of him.

"See me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Achilles opened his mouth to say he wasn't sure if it would be safe, but the words died in his throat when he saw her eyes, large and soft and clear, asking him, melting away his resolve.

"All right," he said finally.

Briseis smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Achilles straightened and finished putting his clothes back on.

"You are right, I cannot hide forever, I will think about it, I promise." With one last squeeze of her hand, he turned and slipped out the tent.

Briseis stood at the opening, looking at him as he jogged across the field and blended with the shadows just as the sun's first rays shot through the clouds. She turned back and knelt on the ground in prayer.

_Thank you, Apollo, for bringing him back to me…_


	13. Chapter 13

Briseis couldn't stop smiling. Andromache noticed. The girl was pratically bouncing up and down. She got up at the nick of dawn and went to work uncomplainingly, not that she did much of that before. Her cheeks had a healthy shine to them, something that she hadn't seen for a while. Andromache was curious.

"Morning!" Briseis called out to her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Morning," Andromache greeted back.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" Briseis smiled broadly, staring up at the few clouds dotting the sky. Andromache raised an eyebrow. It was a nice morning, actually, the temperature was just right, although it would get warmer as the day went on, which was why she told everyone to work hard now, so they could rest under the shade later.

Andromache watched as Briseis bent down to turn over a piece of fur they were airing out, it was from the deer that the men had brougt back only yesterday. Now she felt even more puzzled, because Briseis normally did not like to see, orstand to benear fresh game. The blood stink revolts her. She did not seem to mind all that much today. The girl straightened and imitated a fake grimace.

"Hey, Briseis, what are you grinning about?" Andromache asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I talked to Helen this morning, she told me she was feeling loads better," Briseis answered, looking in the direction of the former Spartan Queen.

"Uh huh." She was unconvinced.

"And then I stepped out of the tent and there was the sun shining brightly, and I smelled the scent of flowers, Andromache, it must be a sign from Apollo," Briseis gazed dreamily into the sky, a faint smile on her face.

Andromache shook her head, that girl was so confusing at times. But she allowed herself a smile as she remembered the old memories of herself when she was at that age. Now that was something interesting. She was almost uncontrollable, listening to no one, not even herself. Andromache watched as Briseis headed away.

"Oh and cousin?" she turned back, "I think we are almost out of water, shall I go get a pailful?"

"Are you going by yourself?"

"Yes, I shan't get lost, if that's what you are worried about, the river is only a little while away, you know this."

"Still, you should get someone to go with you, in case you got hurt climbing those hills."

"I will be all right."

"Briseis, get someone to go with you," Andromache said firmly, and Briseis knew that there was no point arguing with her any more.

Nodding, she walked away, then an idea popped into her head, she would go get Helen.

* * *

Achilles dared not to move a muscle. He stayed utterly still, crouching by a giant oak. Not ten feet away was a wild boar, digging furiously in the grass. Achilles observed silently, then when he was absolutely sure the animal was completely at ease and unaware of him, he reached slowly behind him and pulled out his bow. He waited some more. No sense in rushing and scaring away his lunch. The boar did not noticed him at all. He picked an arrow, pulled back the catgut tightly, aimed, and let it fly.

The animal didn't even have the time to squeal, in two seconds flat it fell to the ground. It was dead for one of those seconds. Achilles stood up, stretched his legs and walked leisurely to his prey. He picked up the boar and checked its heartbeat, there was none. No surprise, as it hadbeen shot straight through the throat, bleeding was minimal, the wound precise. Achilles took out his knife and freed his arrow. Then he slung the animal over his shoulder and started back to his camp.

It was a good distance away from the Trojan settlement, simply because he could not risk discovery. It just wouldn't do for any of the men to notice wisps of smoke emerging from the forest. And even thought this madeit more difficult to keep an eye on Briseis, it was safer, and he would not compromise that.

Having reached his little camp, Achilles set down the boar, and started to gather firewood. When he came back with a small bundle of dried twigs, he took a stick and stirred the ashes of the fire he built the night before. Among the soot was a spark, glowing red in its nest of blackness. Achilles covered it with crackly leaves. Very soon, smoke was spiraling up into the air and the fire was growing. He stared at the dancing flames, his thoughts elsewhere.

What was he to do? He couldn't very well march right into the Trojan camp. They would surely kill him. And he was tired of fighting. But Briseis deserved more than this crude game of hide and seek. Perhaps he could somehow establish peace with Andromache? He sensed that she was where most of tension came from. He still regretted, very deeply, that he had killed such a brave and honorable man. Hector. He had shed tears when old king Priam came to claim his son's body. True, Priam wasn't the wisest king, but he did love his country and felt deeply for his countrymen, which was more than he could say for the bastard Agamemnon. May the man burn in hell.

He turned his attention back to his catch and began to gut the animal with a vengeance, his teeth gritted at the thought of the king who drowned in his own greed.

* * *

Helen looked up as Briseis approached. She too, had noticed the contagious cheerfulness in the girl's steps. She smiled up at her.

"Helen!"

"What are you up to, Briseis?"

"Oh, the usual, Andromache has us working like servants. But I suppose we are all servants to the gods," Briseis paused, "How about a walk?"

Helen looked at her questioningly.

"Oh come on! I was going to get water, but Andromache wouldn't let me go unless I have an escort. Would you kindly go with me? I could use someone to talk to." Briseis looked at her hopefully.

"All right, I should probably get up and move a little anyway."

Briseis smiled brightly, and Helen couldn't help but return the smile.

The two woman walked side by side into the forest.

* * *

A/N: All right, admittedly nothing much happens in this chapter, but I've got to rethink the plot since I went off the original plan. But I'm sure I will have an idea soon. In the mean time, I thank all the people who have reviewed this story. Here is a deep bow...Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am_ so_ sorry about the delay, but my wretched computer broke down, _again, _we just got it fixed. I lost all my documents though, what a pity, but thankfully a lot of my things are already on the internet so the damage wasn't that bad. My computer is loads faster though! All right, I won't keep you...on with the story.

* * *

"How are you, cousin?" Briseis asked the other woman after they've walked for a while in silence. 

"Fair, I suppose, as well as I could be," Helen replied, staring at the dried and crackly leaves on the ground.

"It's a beautiful day," Briseis commented quietly.

"Yes, yes it is."

After that, they made no other efforts to start any conversation. Helen was just grateful for the opportunity to go for a walk, it would give her time to think about...things. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"Briseis," she began with a sense of urgency.

"Yes, Helen?" Briseis seemed to feel her cousin's distress.

"I think I should tell you something."

"By all means."

"But if I should tell you such a thing, would you be obliged not to tell Andromache, and I am not certain if anyone should know." Helen furrowed her brows, and Briseis could almost see the inner struggle inside her friend's mind.

"Helen, I cannot promise until I know what it is you speak of," she spoke solemnly. What if it was something grim? She wasn't sure if she could take anymore bad news. She wasn't sure if anyone could. The joy that she had felt this morning was starting to wear off at the serious look in Helen's eyes. They took small, measured steps forward, none of them wanting to break the silence.

"All right," sighed Helen finally, "Cousin, I think I may be with child." With those words she sank down on the ground, drawing her knees up from underneath her.

Briseis stopped in her tracks. She whirled around to look at her cousin.

"Why, that's wonderful news!" She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath all along, but she let out a long breath in relief. It _was_ wonderful news!

Helen said nothing, but gave her a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Briseis was puzzled, was she not happy?

"Briseis, I'm not sure I can handle a child right now, particularly when he'd just, just...left us," Helen whispered these last words.

Briseis suddenly understood.

"Oh, cousin!" She hurried over and pulled Helen into a warm embrace.

"I'm not sure what Andromache would say."

"What would she say? Of course she'd be happy for you!" Briseis brushed a tear from the other woman's face, "Don't you see? This is a gift from the Gods. They've blessed you with this child, Paris' child, Helen, it belongs to the two of you, and all the more reasons to be thankful."

Helen smiled through her tears.

"It is a gift, a great gift, a gift that Paris had left you. Now his memories would never fade, but live through you and through this child." Briseis squeezed Helen's hand encouragingly.

"You are right, perhaps," Helen murmured.

Briseis helped her up and the two walked on. So this was the reason for Helen's illness a few weeks back. It would also explain her silence and reluctance to communicate with anyone. What a heavy piece of information to carry around!

Helen watched as Briseis walked ahead, holding the water buckets. A light breeze caressed her cheek. She reached up and brushed a lock of sun-bleached hair out of her eyes. She smiled faintly. It _was_ a beautiful day.

* * *

It was late, but Briseis refused to let her mind go to sleep. She knelt on her bed, sometimes praying, other times just thinking about this new turn of events. First Achilles, now Helen! She knew that they were Gods' people. They would never be abandoned. She did not know what they had done to provoke the Gods to lash such a fate upon them, but lately it seemed that the Gods were smiling down at them once again. 

A slight rustle startled her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head and there he stood. A strong and dark silhouette against the brilliance of the moon. She rose gracefully, and in an instant was by his side.

"You came," she said in a hushed whisper.

"I said I would," Achilles cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"For a moment I thought you weren't-"

Achilles raised a finger to her lips, "I don't go back on my word."

Briseis smiled happily. Oh it melted him just to see that smile, that satisfaction on her face, knowing that he was the source of that smile. He shifted and wrapped his arms around her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. It's been a day that he still couldn't quite believe that he had her back, even though he was indeed holding her at this moment.

Briseis, as if sensing his relief, pulled out of his embrace, and with a toss of her hair, led him to her bed, all the while eyeing him. He had to grin.

She was a treasure.

* * *

"Helen is having Paris' child," Briseis said quietly, lying in his arms, a few hours later. Hours of bliss. 

"Oh?" Achilles raised an eyebrow, "What does Andromache say?"

"She hasn't told her yet, I'm the only one that knows," Briseis twisted around, "Why is it that all of a sudden everyone is seeking her approval?"

"She is more or less the leader of your people now, although I've never heard of a Queen in charge of a country, but if she has half the charm that you do, I'm sure she would have no problem." Achilles grinned his famous grin down at her.

Briseis scowled and swatted his arm playfully, "I'm being serious here."

"All right, I can tell you that Andromache's got a sense of power, of leadership in her, and she would take care of Troy. I think you know this. Although I don't think Helen ought to be worried. A child is welcoming thing, especially when it is the younger prince that she is carrying." Achilles took her hand, and displayed individual attention to every single finger. Such a delicate hand, roughened with weeks of work. A hand that had done no more than scatter the holy ashes, now skinned animals, cooked and cleaned. All of it results of his war. He could not have prevented this war, but if he had not slain Hector... It all led back to that, it seemed.

"I should like a child," Briseis continued mournfully, unaware of his disturbing thoughts.

"As would I, but I think we should do this one step at a time. I'm supposed to be far away, remember?"

"I know," Briseis sighed.

Achilles let go of her hand and propped himself up.

"You are going already?"

He was pleased to hear the longing in her voice. He wrapped the robe around him, securing it in place before he answered.

"Yes."

"Oh," Briseis sat back, looking thoughtful, "You know, I think you shouldn't creep in and out of my tent like this."

"Would you rather I don't come?" Achilles looked at her, amused.

"No, I just thought it was simply too dangerous."

"What would you have me do?" Achilles bent down to lace up his boots.

"I could come and find you." She looked up into his eyes, determined.

"Not safe for you, I won't have you get caught, or lost for that matter. And there are creatures out there," Achilles said pointedly, pausing as he tucked his dagger back into his belt.

"No, you could come and meet me, say, by the apple trees. Yes, they would offer plenty of privacy. We wouldn't be seen." Her eyes shone with excitement as her plan was beginning to take shape. Achilles frowned.

"What if you were seen?"

"Don't you see? You cannot afford to be seen. But I'm different, if I was spotted, I could say I couldn't sleep, and was coming out to get a breath of fresh air, or some such thing." Briseis rose and came close, taking his hands. Achilles searched her face, but did not find any hesitation in those eager eyes.

"I will be fine, I can take care of myself, Achilles," she said softly, pressing against him.

Finally he sighed, there was no arguing with her.

"Very well, meet me by the apple orchard, as you suggested, when the moon is over the tallest branch. But listen to me," he gazed intently at her, "Don't come if anyone was watching, or you feel like there is danger. Promise me that."

Briseis could understand the urgency in his voice, and it warmed her to know that he cared that much. She nodded.

Achilles flashed her a quick smile, but in an instant he was out of the tent and out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

She told her. Andromache knew now. But it was as Briseis predicted, she had taken the news remarkably well. Deep down, she supposed, she had always known that the older woman would support her and be happy for her, but lately she'd been so stressed and confused that it was hard to be certain about anything.

The people cheered of course, they were overjoyed at the thought of the birth of their new prince. The work was going along fine, and everyone's moods were reasonably good, even as the temperature dipped and the occasional storm blew through the valley. They were truly approaching winter. But no matter, some of the cabins were already up, and they had been careful to reserve sacks and baskets of food. They would get through the season.

Helen was laundering by the edge of the water. The sky was clear that day, clear and peaceful. Carefully, she shook out a large shirt, wrung it so the water dripped out, and spread it on the rocks to dry. She turned around and gathered another armload of clothes, plunging it into the icy cold water, sending a fine mist of water droplets up, spraying onto her face. She breathed deeply. She rather liked this life, the uncertainness, the openness, and the fact that she had to work, and work together along with the others. It gave her a sense of unity and she felt she belonged. Back at Sparta, she did nothing all day, but walked in the gardens, gazing at the birds, and wishing, wishing that she had wings, and the freedom to fly away. She wasn't one of them, she wasn't a Spartan. Then she met Paris, and by some miraculous reason, she came to Troy. It was not much better in those city walls either. It might have been, if the war hadn't started so soon, the killing, the fighting. And she had to bear the curious eyes of the Trojans, the hateful eyes, the gossip. It was all right, she hadn't minded that, as long as she was with Paris. Well, all that was past now.

Here no one minded her, she was treated as a princess even. She was able to get up everyday without that crushing guilt, and contribute to the people. She felt like she was pulling her weight, instead of just sitting around while others did the work for her. It gave her a welcoming feeling of accomplishment. Now that she was with child, pregnant with the future prince, she was proud. Proud, honored and grateful for the chance to become a mother, a mother to Paris' child. Their child.

Helen lowered the washing, and watched the gentle rippling of the water for a moment. It was just so… Everything was at peace here. How could they not be? And she had never seen such a quiet place quiet in a sense, of also not. Every branch, every rock, the very air seemed alive. That made her thankful to be among the living as well.

* * *

Briseis was used to the rough work now. She even helped the men split wood. Now her task was to bundle the boards and help haul them up so they could finish roofing their cabins. Some of the people, Helen, Andromache, and Astyanax had moved into one of the newly built cabins. They urged her to do so as well, but she refused. One, she enjoyed the openness her tent offers, and two, it was easier to slip out of her tent unnoticed at night. She was still meeting Achilles that way, as neither of them had any good ideas about what to do next. Not that she minded, too much, she was content just to see him every day. But soon she would be forced to live in a cabin with the other women, when the weather roughens up. That would make it a great deal more difficult for her to pursue her midnight ventures. Besides, where would Achilles go when the cold settles in? Already one morning some days ago, she woke up to a most chilling wind, and when she stepped outside, she saw frost, lightly covering the grass, which was growing browner everyday. And sometimes it was so cold that they could do nothing but cuddle together out of the wind and talk. She didn't mind that either, but she did wish she was somewhere warmer. 

Briseis sighed. They would really have to think of something. And soon.

* * *

Achilles paced. He could think of nothing else to do, plus he was starting to get worried. So he paced. The apple trees were now bare, their leaves and fruit fallen long ago. He was walking in such a small circle that it was a wonder that he was not dizzy. Where was she? What if she had gotten caught? What else could be keeping her? A slight rustle. He froze, and his hand immediately went to his side, closing around the dagger. 

Then Briseis burst through the scraggly undergrowth. His grip relaxed.

"Where were you?"

Briseis was pleased to hear the concern in his voice, and something else she couldn't place, also bordering frenzy. But she liked it.

"Andromache had to speak to me. She wants me to move in with Helen and her."

"And?" Achilles walked closely with her, deeper into the woods.

"And I refused, again, but I don't think she will listen to me much longer. I don't even want to listen to me sometimes, terrible weather," Briseis said in a low whisper.

Achilles let out a long breath, slowly, but the tension in his body refused to evaporate.

"Nobody saw you?" He asked his usual question.

"It's fine, no one did." Briseis' breath came a little faster as the ground sloped upwards. Achilles stopped suddenly in front of her. She nearly ran into him. He whirled around, grabbed her by the arms, and pressed his mouth to hers, hard. She could feel the fear, the hunger, and the need pouring out of him into that kiss. She angled back her head and sighed as he skimmed his lips over her chin, kissing her neck.

Achilles pulled away, finally, and loosened his grip on her arms. She was still a bit shaken from the crushing embrace and sudden the display of attention. Her breath was quick and shallow, as if she had just climbed the mountain.

Achilles exhaled, and squeezed one of her hands, looking into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Briseis asked gently, knowing that look on his face.

Achilles said nothing.

Briseis sighed softly and put a slender hand on his deeply tanned arm. She also knew that he didn't want to talk right now, so she didn't push, but instead stood there with him in silence.

"What if I were to go and turn myself in?" He spoke up suddenly.

"You said at the beginning-" Briseis started.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I don't want you running around by yourself at this time of the year. And what if someone was to follow you?" His eyes searched for hers in the dark.

"No one did, I'm certain of that."

"What if someone did? I'm not just being paranoid, Briseis."

"I know."

"What if I was to go and ask for her mercy?"

Briseis looked into his eyes, "But you wouldn't be able to stand doing something like that. You wouldn't beg for anything, much less her mercy. I know you."

"That was also a long time ago. It's different now." Achilles closed his eyes, not wanting to see Briseis' eyes.

"Andromache is also a proud woman, and she holds on to things. I know her as well." Briseis smiled slightly, "You are both too stubborn to come to an agreement."

"I will tell her that I love you. I will ask her for your hand."

"That's all very well. But for all we know, she will have you killed the instant she lays her eyes on you," Briseis tried to keep her tone light, "She might even kill you herself."

"But she wouldn't want to hurt you, I've seen how kind she is to you."

"Yes, she is almost like the mother I've never known. Too protective sometimes though, she will think you were hurting me."

Achilles was quiet for a while, chewing over his options.

"Briseis?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come back to Greece with me?" He watched her now, intently.

"Achilles-" Her eyes were pleading.

"Will you?" His gaze intensified. She had to look away.

"Achilles, this is my country. This is what I've know all my life. Besides, I don't know if I will be welcomed," she mumbled quietly.

"But you will be with me. Come with me to Larissa. We will slip back, no one will know."

Now it was Briseis' turn to be silent.

"I know Odysseus, he will have ships and men back to claim Troy. They will rebuild the city walls. It will no longer be Troy, but we can find help there."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Achilles, aren't I?" He smiled his first smile that night, "And I'm a Greek."

"And I'm a Trojan. I can't just abandon my friends, my family, my people. I can't just leave the life I've always known."

Achilles dropped his eyes to the ground. "You won't come, will you?"

"No, yes, no, but-"

"It's all right. I can't force you to do something you won't."

"I will think about it, Achilles." Briseis stepped close and put her hand on his cheek, hoping to comfort him.

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she was still stroking his cheek. He reached up and closed his hand around hers.

"All right." He smiled faintly, turned, and walked away.

Briseis stood there in the shadows, long after he was gone, thinking. It was an enormous decision. Finally she straightened and headed back to camp. She didn't even realize she was shivering. The breeze sent goose bumps along her flesh. She pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Later, when she was back in her own tent, snuggled under the covers, she tried to sleep. But when she closed her eyes, all she could see was the kind expression on his face when he left. There was something else there too, something she recognized.

It was longing.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my dad is going away and we had to help him pack. And it's just been hectic. Anyways, here is the new chapter. As always, review!

* * *

Briseis stayed away from their meeting spot for the next few days. She did want to see him, but she didn't know what to say to his proposition. She thought about it constantly, but she had been unable to reach a suitable conclusion. 

The day was cloudy, how fitting, went right with her cloudy mood.

She reached for the ladle and filled her bowl with soup. The night was falling again. Another day had gone by. She was getting restless. What if he was to give up on her and start back by himself? Something told her that he wouldn't do that to her, but still that insecure thought buzzed around her head.

She imagined if he did leave her behind. She would be with her family, her friends, people that she had known, that knew her, since she was born. She would not be abandoning her country, and she would be part of the rising of the new Troy. But she would not be with him. She didn't know if she could live a life without him, knowing that she had been given a second chance, that she had the choice. If she did go with him, her people wouldn't understand. She would be seen as a traitor, a betrayer of her own country. She couldn't leave knowing that she did not have her family's blessing. She sighed. It was a paradox.

Whatever path she chose, she could not win.

* * *

Helen quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake those around her. The one-roomed cabin was small and bare. There was a crooked little table by the only window, and an equally crooked stool beside it. There were beds on both ends of the room, divided by the wooden door. She, Andromache, and Astyanax slept on the more spacious side, while Briseis had her own bed against the wall at the other end. 

Just yesterdayBriseis was persuaded to move indoors, after waking up to a fine layer of snow outside. Even then she was reluctant. Helen couldn't understand the girl. Last week she was bright and happy as a lit candle, this week the candle seemed to be sputtering, on the verge of going out. What was the reason for her mood swings? Helen, with her unstable hormones during pregnancy, seemed more stable than the girl these days.

Just as quietly, Helen stepped into her shoes after a glance at the mother and child snuggled against each other. She smiled, she would love to be able to do that. And you would, soon, she reminded herself. She wouldn't mind having a daughter either, a Trojan princess. One of her hands settled on her stomach unconsciously while the other grabbed her cloak.

She needed to relieve herself. She could've just used the chamber pot of course, but she wanted to smell the night air. She paused at the door, fastening her cloak. All was calm.On an impulse, she glanced atBriseis' corner.

She gasped.

The moon light lit up the room just enough to see. Briseis was not there.

* * *

Just what made Briseis go that night, she wasn't sure. After all, she was still unsure of her final decision. Maybe she just wanted to see him. But then again, she did not know for sure that he would show up either. It was madness. 

Walking in the shadows of the trees, she was fairly certain that she wouldn't be spotted. She walked quickly. In a few minutes she came upon their agreed meeting place. She looked around anxiously. Waited

But he didn't come.

She was disappointed, for obvious reasons. But she also felt relieved. She had nothing to tell him. Yet she hung around for another while, until she was sure that he wasn't going to show up. With a sigh she headed back, telling herself that it was all for the best.

* * *

i>Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. /i> Helen stood in front of the small window, peering out into the darkness. There wasn't much to see. Briseis was no where to be seen. 

i>She just went for a walk, she will come back soon/i> she tried telling herself. But she had been on the watch for about an hour now and still no signs of the girl. She even went outside and poked around a bit. She'd contemplated waking up Andromache, and decided against it. What if Briseis did just go out to get a bit of fresh air, just like Helen herself was going to do? Then she would have ruined the night for all of them. And she knew how tired everyone was. No, she wouldn't raise any false alarms.

So she sat down and waited by herself. Minutes slipped by.

Then the door creaked open. Helen whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief. i>Thank the Gods/i>

"Briseis!" She stood.

Briseis froze. She raised her head and saw a silhouette, a shadow against the brightness of the little window.

"Helen?"

"Briseis where have you been?" Helen walked over and pulled the girl outside, closing the door behind them.

Illuminated by the limited lighting, Helen's face appeared pale and fragile, and genuinely afraid. She looked anxiously at her cousin.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I, I went out," Briseis was obviously unprepared to see Helen up, so she had no story ready.

"Oh? For more than an hour?" Helen raised her eyebrows.

Briseis grimaced. "I wasn't feeling well," she said. It wasn't that much of a lie, she indeed wasn't feeling that well, emotionally and mentally, just not physically.

Helen looked at her expectantly.

"And uh, I had to go outside to breath," she finished. Her story wasn't half-bad, and she had not told any direct lies so far.

"Right. And just how far did you walk? I woke up and you weren't there. So I waited for you, and you were gone for such a long while I was terrified that something had happened to you!" Helen gripped her arm.

"Don't worry, Helen, I'm fine, I just took a little walk, that's all," Briseis said reassuringly.

"Just don't go out in the middle of the night all by yourself again. Who knows what's out there!" Helen looked around them, "You gave me quite a scare!"

"Sorry," Briseis smiled ruefully, knowing that she was off the hook, for now.

As she climbed back into bed, Briseis frowned at the opposite side of the cabin, where the others lay. She knew something like this would happen, and she was just relieved that it was Helen who had caught her, and not Andromache. The older woman wouldn't have left her alone without a proper explanation. But still, Briseis did not expect the confrontation. Helen did not suspect anything, of that she was pretty certain. But it did prove that she was going to have a tough time slipping out next time. And what of Achilles then? He wouldn't know about it. She must get a word to him. But how?

She tossed and turned all night in a fitful slumber, dreaming unpleasant dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's getting closer to the end! Please be patient and read/review, as always! I thank all the people that took the time out of their busy lives to read my story, and more thanks for those that reviewed!

* * *

Despite Briseis' reassurances, naturally Helen was still suspicious. After all, the girl's excuses were flimsy at best and did not sound very convincing at all. Now all she had to do was to investigate a bit on her own, and hopefully discover what she was really up to. Helen knew that Briseis had an impossible stubborn streak in her and a wild side, even though she did not know the girl for very long. She had no intentions of reporting their confrontation to Andromache. It would only worry her. And God knows that the woman already had too much to think about. She would just quietly observe Briseis, and if the situation took a turn for the worse, she would tell Andromache. But not yet. 

Maybe Briseis was telling the truth after all. Maybe Helen was just been a bit paranoid, but she thought it was better to be careful. She would watch her, and make sure especially that she did not make any more midnight plunders. The weather did not permit it anyway. It was growing increasingly wet and cool. There were more occasions of frozen rain than of snow, and Helen wished it was snow, as the cold rain drenched everything and then froze over it, putting everyone in terrible moods.

Tonight, however, was clear, if not cold. Helen had been up for sometime now, listening to the quiet snores of Astyanax. The child was growing stronger everyday, not to mention cuter. Helen loved the dear boy. The thought made her lay a hand on her stomach. _Soon,_ she thought, _soon you would have a little one of your own. _

Helen closed her eyes. Sweet thoughts were running through her mind. Like whether or not her baby-to-be was a girl or boy, and what she'd do in each case. And what clothes she would make her. She imagined her growing up, dark-haired like Paris but light-skinned like herself. Perhaps she would have blue eyes. She seemed to think of the baby as a _she _more than a _he_ these days. Yes, she would like a daughter, she decided sleepily. A smile spread across her face. She laid her other hand protectively over her other hand, resting on her stomach.

A noise startled her. Her eyes flew open. Groggily she raised up a hand and tiredly rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered that she was watching Briseis. She must be going out again! Sure enough, a few seconds later the door creaked shut.

Quietly Helen sat up and crept out of bed. She slipped on her shoes and tip-toed to the front door. Then peeking out of a creak that she had carefully eased open, she spotted a hooded figure hurrying away from the cabins, in the direction of the dense forest.

That was it then. She was right, the girl was up to something. But what? She hesitated. She didn't want to follow her cousin, however much she wanted to. Unlike Briseis, Helen did not do much work out doors and did not know the area well. Briseis had always been the one to get water, gather firewood, and had every chance to explore the deeper woods. But Helen didn't. She was afraid of what came alive in this forest at night. Of all the hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. What if she was to fall down?

She would not pursue Briseis, she finally decided. Maybe next time. She would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Briseis broke into a run as soon as she thought she was far enough from the cabins. She wasn't aware of the eyes upon her back. Not aware of he friend's discovery and concern. She was more bothered with something else. Her decision. 

She'd thought about it until she couldn't bear to think about it anymore. Until it was all that she could think about. However she decided, it would tear her apart. However much she weighed the pros and cons, it would hurt. Another week's gone by. She finally threw all reasons aside and made her decision.

Now all she had to do was to tell him.

She slowed as she approached their special spot. Slightly out of breath, she lifted a hand and pressed it to her head, wiping away the fine mist that was forming on her forehead. The night was cold, yet the pounding of her heart kept her circulation up enough that she could not feel it.

A branch snapped nearby. She raised her head, startled. Then she saw him.

Achilles, as usual, was walking in those huge, confident steps of his. Yet every step was measured, cautious, with the alertness of a mountain lion. She smiled, yes, that described him very well.

Suddenly she couldn't help herself and launched herself at him. She missed him so, in these past weeks.

Achilles caught her in a tight embrace, crushing her against his body. She smelled fresh, and looked beautiful, as always. So beautiful, that his heart ached just to see her face. What if she didn't love him enough to go with him? He did ask a lot of her, which was true. But he couldn't help but be selfish when it came to her. He didn't know what he'd do if she said no.

Gently, he pulled away just slightly so he could look down on her face. Her arms were around his neck, her head leaned back, her eyes closed, an expression of absolute bliss on her face. Just knowing that he was the source of that look gave him more happiness than anything. It was a look that he couldn't resist. Slowly, he inched his face downwards until their lips met.

He intended for the kiss to be gentle, and comforting. But the moment his lips landed on hers, her arms tightened around him and her hands found themselves caressing his spine, running through his hair. She pressed closer to him, impossibly close. She couldn't get close enough to him. He angled his head as she opened her mouth beneath his and teased his lips with her tongue.

He groaned. His hands wandered as he sucked on the tip of her tongue.

The kiss was hot, hungry and frantic, something neither of them expected. Then Briseis drew away, just for a fleeting moment.

"I say yes," she whispered breathlessly, as one of his hands snaked up her side and brushed against her breast.

Before he had time to absorb what she had just said, her lips were back on his. And he couldn't possibly think about anything with her so close. It was as if the sensible part of his brain was paralyzed when her hands were running up and down her back. All he could think about was how good she smelled, felt, and looked.

"What?" he whispered at her lips when they parted finally for air.

"I want to come with you." Her words somehow slipped into his brain, and clicked.

"Really?" He smiled slightly, his eyes sincere.

"Yes." She closed her eyes again and allowed herself to drown in his presence.

"Briseis?" He leaned in and nibbled lightly on her lips. She sighed in satisfaction.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He touched her hair, soft and silky, letting the curls slip between his hands.

Briseis pulled away, surprised. It was the first time that he had said those words aloud to her. She knew that he loved her, and she him, but she had never heard those words spoken out loud before. Not to her. He way he said it, whispered it actually, like it was a treasure, something that he wanted to remember forever. Wanted her to remember.

His eyes looked deeply in hers, searching. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Whoever said that eyes were windows to the soul knew what he was talking about. Looking into Achilles' eyes right then, she could see right into his heart. Read his thoughts. Remember all that they've been through, together and apart. And she knew then that her decision had been right. She was destined to meet him, love him, and be with him. A Greek and a Trojan, a rather unlikely alliance, especially now. But who said Achilles was like everyone else? Who said she was?

Achilles' eyes were still holding hers. She breathed out, her warm breath turning white and foggy in the cold air. Then reaching up to touch his face, she whispered back.

"Love you too."

Never truer words were spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: _So it begins...

* * *

_

She was all packed and ready. Not that she had much to take though, a couple of changes of clothes, including those on her back and the necklace, which she had always worn since she got it back, some food that she had sneaked. All that was bundled and it was hardly bigger than a water bucket. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

It had been decided, between the two of them, that if nothing had gone wrong, they'd be off the next night. They would put as much distance between the colony as possible before dawn came, and Briseis' disappearances would be discovered. It had been a cloudy, dark day, and one could hardly tell that dusk was approaching.

It was difficult to act normal all day. It was all she could do not to show a trace of those bitter emotions that she was feeling. It was all she could do not to embrace her friends one last time. And how she wanted to confide in someone! But she knew that one word would upset the whole thing. She still couldn't quite believe that she was leaving.

_It's just a trip,_ she told herself, listening to the wind outside. She had excused herself from supper, claiming to be sick, but it wasn't all that far from the truth. She did feel sick. _A trip from which you would never return._ She swallowed with difficulty. _Help me, Apollo, all I want is to be happy, but my happiness also causes me pain, and will cause pain to those around me. _Yet she knew she was doing the right thing. Curling her fingers around the smooth stones of the necklace, she recalled the tenderness in his eyes as he told her those precious words.

It would be an adventure, and he would be by her side. That sounded better. And the Gods knew that Briseis had an adventurous side. She prayed in silence, for the love of her kin, for their forgiveness, and for the beginning of her new life.

* * *

Impatiently Achilles paced the narrow space between two barren trees. His steps were short and hurried. She will come, he told himself with conviction. After all, what reason would she have for not coming? But the little voice in his head immediately started to list off the possible excuses and situations. He groaned and willed his mind to shut up. Funny thing too, usually he was so in control of everything, everything he did he did with confidence. That too, had been before he met Briseis. She brought much uncertainness, but he hadn't known that he needed a little excitement in his life. No, all those battles, all that fighting simply wasn't enough for him. Most of those he knew the outcome, and truth be told, were starting to bore him. It was nice to have a few twists and turns in life. He didn't know it at the time, but he didn't want to live a life that was written out for him. 

But where _was_ she?

His gut instinct told him that she was late, much longer than she should be taking.

Something had happened to her? Someone knew? Good questions, vital questions, hopeless questions that he had no answers to.

* * *

She would just wait a little while longer. No good getting found out now. No good at all. She wiggled her toes. They'd gone numb because her bundle was sitting on top of her legs, and she had laid in this position for too long. Her legs yearned for a stretch. But she mustn't risk it. She strained her ears and listened. All was calm. She imagined that she could even hear the steady breaths of her roommates. 

Briseis took a deep breath and mentally counted to five. Then she sat up noiselessly. She had her cloak on already, and her shoes. She gathered up her bundle of provisions and slowly stood up. She stifled a cry. Her feet like a thousand little pins were pricking them. She stood still until the unpleasant sensations were gone, then she took a few steps towards the door. That was another problem. It squeaked. Usually it had been not a problem, but the immenseness of what she was about to do made her paranoid.

Not much to be done about it though, so she headed straight for the door. She grimaced as the door made a noise like a strangled mouse as it creaked open. She stood taut and tense, her ears straining to hear the littlest stirs. Then she slung the pack over her shoulder and walked out, too excited for the sorrow that she felt. She was running away from home! She tip-toed across the hard ground, fairly certain that no one had even suspected that she was gone.

"You are _not_ going anywhere." A voice not much louder than a whisper hissed from behind her back.

Briseis froze, her heart thudding, she turned around.

Helen stood not five feet behind her. How was it that she knew?

"I will not let you." With two precise strides, the other woman was by her side. And before Briseis could budge, locked her hand firmly on her arm.

"Helen-" Briseis started.

"Don't, you are coming back with me right now," Helen whispered furiously, tugging on her arm.

Finally coming to her senses, Briseis tried to wrench her arm out of Helen's grasp, but the other woman would not let go.

"Let go of me, you don't understand!" She cried.

"I know enough to understand that you shouldn't be running away!" Helen fired back, "And keep your voice down, unless you want to deal with more than just me."

"Helen, please," she tried pleading. Achilles would be frantic by now! Somehow she had to get there! How on earth did Helen find out?

As if reading her mind, Helen remarked, "I've seen you sneak out many times. I may not know where you were going or what you did, but by the looks on your face, it was something you should not have done."

Briseis stared, speechless.

"And I'm telling Andromache tomorrow."

That jostled her out of her spell. "No you are not."

"Briseis! I don't know what you are playing at, but it is too dangerous for a girl like you to be wandering around in the dark. You are coming back with me." Again Helen tried to drag her in the direction of their cabin.

Briseis stood her ground. Her cousin was making her mad if nothing else. How dare she tell her what to do? She didn't even understand why she was doing this!

"Briseis!" Helen glared at her.

"I'm not going back," she managed calmly, then with an abrupt movement she jerked her arm free and began to walk away.

Helen kept up with her brisk pace.

"Why are you doing this? Where are you going?"

Briseis stopped suddenly. "Cousin, I tell you now that it is none of your concern, go back to bed, it is better that I go now. It would be easier for everyone."

Helen could hear the pain in the girl's voice, plain as day. Her voice softened, "Can't you at least tell me why?"

When Briseis didn't answer, Helen scrutinized her face. "It is a man, isn't it?"

Briseis was once again dumbfounded. "Helen, how could you possibly know?"

Despite the circumstances, Helen smiled. "Did I not also run away from home for love? To be with the man that I loved? I would know, Briseis, I would know."

Watching the emotions play out on the girl's face, Helen concluded that she had guessed correctly. "Won't you tell me?"

"Helen, I only ask this, you cannot alert anyone, much less Andromache, do you understand?" Briseis asked urgently, "I have to go now, he's waiting." With those words she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"But-"

"It is my own choice," Briseis assured the other woman, seeing the concern on her face.

She once again started to walk briskly towards their prearranged meeting place.

"Go back, cousin, and don't mention it to anything, please." She threw back over her shoulder. But Helen persisted.

"Just wait a moment." Helen caught up with Briseis again, laying a restraining hand on her shoulder. Briseis brushed it off. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Go back, Helen," she insisted.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." Helen planted her feet on the ground firmly, crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"It would do you no good, cousin, to know such things, go back, and in the morning when they find me gone, pretend you don't know what happened to me. It is best that way." Briseis sighed.

"I would do no such thing."

Briseis exhaled sharply, "Yes you will." When Helen began to shake her head, Briseis grabbed her arm, "Helen, I can't tell you much but I can tell you I'm doing this for my happiness, and I will be happy where I'm going. I thought you would understand." Briseis looked intently at her cousin.

"The situationsare different, Briseis."

"Not that different," Briseis retorted hotly.

Helen went on as though she had not heard, "It is, I left because I despised the life that I led, I had no love, no feelings about the home that I left behind. Is that how you feel about Troy? Is that what you feel about us?"

Briseis groaned inwardly, this was exactly what she was afraid would happen. That her final resolve would waiver upon hearing those words.

"It is not that simple," she offered.

"It rarely is. Why don't you tell me, I have time," Helen gestured to the darkness around them, giving her a small smile.

"Well, I don't!" Briseis snapped. What would Achilles be doing now? She hoped that he did not do anything foolish, such as setting off to find her.

"Who is he?" Helen asked patiently.

Briseis gritted her teeth, "Farewell, cousin, I wish you every happiness with your child, but I really have to get going." She turned around and once again began to hurry.

Helen kept up her pursuit. She felt she was responsible for her. She couldn't let anything happen to her.

For a moment they just walked. It would have been almost comical, one womanstorming in front, and the other one closely at her heels.

How _dare_ she! How dare she demand those things! How dare she poke her nose in business that she had no business of knowing? How dare she assume that she was running away with a man! How dare she upset all their plans!

In the next five minutes, however, Briseis was going to learn how exactly wrong their plans could go.


	19. Chapter 19

The shaking started abruptly. It wasn't even gradual.

As the earth beneath their feet trembled violently, they could hear the rumbles in the distance. Helen screamed and hung on to Briseis. The anger that Briseis was feeling just a few moments ago drained away and was replaced by the grim feeling of doom.

_Earthquake._

When she was little, Briseis remembered the tremors of the earth. Sometimes they were slight and caused no problems, gone before they had barely even started, but other times they wore on agonizingly minute by minute, collapsing buildings and leaving cracks on the face of the earth. They hadn't had one of those for years. What had they done to anger the Gods now?

No time to reason, Briseis decided. In panic, Helen grabbed Briseis' hand and pulled her back towards their cabins. Yet all they could do was to keep their balance. Briseis resisted, though not completely sure why.

The rumbling in the distance grew louder.

"Helen!" She tugged and tried to calm her friend. "They would be safe back there! And, and I think we should stay where we are! It's too risky to do anything else!" She shouted over the wind and the rattling of stones on the ground.

Helen looked at her, fear in her eyes and Briseis tried to hide her own fear. _Where was Achilles?_

The two women huddled together. Briseis knew enough to steer clear of the trees, many of them looked brittle and weak. Sure enough, a moment later, a towering oak swayed and fell to the ground near where they stood. Helen shuddered at the crash.

They could no longer stand, the shaking was too violent. Instead they knelt on their knees, looking fearfully around them in case something larger might crush them, or the earth opened and cracked. Briseis prayed furiously, fighting against the sense of foreboding that was beginning to freeze her insides. There was a reason for her deciding against going back. There was safety, as she'd told Helen, but deep down, she knew that she was reluctant to go anywhere without finding Achilles first, and know that he was safe.

Helen fought the strong tugs at her stomach, the waves of nausea.

The rumbling grew louder.

Briseis closed her eyes and prayed, not feeling Helen's tense fingers digging into her arm. Then she became aware of the sound. Her eyes snapped open. The rumbling wasn't in the distance anymore. Terrified, she raised her head in the direction of the mountain that now stood over them.

Boulders, large enough to crush men, put gaping holes in houses and ships, were rushing down at an impossible speed, crashing and spitting clouds of dust and grit everywhere. It would have been a magnificent sight if not for the fact that Helen and she were directly in their path. Helen seemed to realize the danger in that same second. She froze, whimpering.

Briseis did not know where she found the strength, or the courage to do anything at that moment. Although her body was stiff and her legs protested as she sprang up. She struggled to drag Helen on her feet, keeping a watchful eye at the land slide. They had all of ten seconds, max, before they would be flattened. Briseis tried not to think.

Helen had fainted. Briseis realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was no way on earth that she would be able to get both of them out of the line of danger. It was a near impossible task as it was. She knelt down and tried unsuccessfully to revive the pregnant woman. The feelings of helplessness tore at her. She would not leave Helen behind. She closed her eyes and asked for guidance.

"Briseis!" Her prayers were answered.

She had never heard a more welcoming voice. She looked up and saw him. His brows were furrowed, his gaze intense, growing more so as he too sensed the danger hurtling towards them at horrifying speeds.

"Achilles!" she called out, her voice lost in the deafening roarcaused bythe clashes of rocks.

Achilles could not believe his eyes. He did not go through all that, _they_ did not go through all that to lose each other again. It was almost foolish, absurd. But the rolling boulders were too much of a reality. Three hard sprints and he was by their side. They had not a second to lose.

With a strength that awed even him, he deftly picked up Helen, and with a firm hold on Briseis' arm, yanked them out of the way. Just as the first of the rocks came crashing down through the exact spot where they had been a moment before. Achilles could not think. He just trusted his instinct and pulled them further into the woods, hoping that the trees would offer them more protection against the landslide.

But they had not passed the test entirely.

With a violent jerk that threw them off balance and a sickening _snap_, Briseis deemed the sound quite odd and inappropriate when she thought about it later, considering what had happened next.

The earth split open. And not just one big crack either.

It was almost as if the ground had gotten a burn and started peeling. Tiny slivers born at the edge of the mountain and grew in width and depth as they quickly spread out in a spider web fashion. Briseis felt her heart jump to her throat. All thoughts of their past problems were forgotten, her argument with Helen, the fear of being found out, Andromache's grudge. All her energy was riveted on survival.

Achilles was apprehensive. Nervousness bubbled under his skin. It was different from fear. This was something he had no control over, couldn't try to predict or understand. There was no need or use to fear Mother Nature. He could only try to avoid and deal with Her wrath. The adrenaline in his bloodstream didn't leave room for worries. His first instinct wasto stand and face the source of the problem. That was how he was brought up. That was how he had faced every opponent, every fight. And he had won nearly every damn one. This was no different. Meet the dangers head on. Run to the heart of it.

His head cleared.

"Follow me!" He shouted back as he shifted his hold on the unconscious woman over his shoulder. The look of trust Briseis shot him was enough to warm him, although he knew that if this was a mistake, it could be the last look he'd ever receive from her.

More trees collapsed, giants, old, rotten roots that had long lost their hold onto the earth. A little jostle brought them crashing down.

"Watch out!" Briseis screamed, coming to a sudden stop.

Achilles looked up just in time to catch the sight of an old withered tree with scraggly branches topple and sway dangerous right at him. He reacted. Grabbing hold of a low branch of a nearby tree, with Helen still limp over his shoulder, he pulled back, and using the momentum, propelled them to slide just under the falling trunk of the tree, a split second before it crashed to the ground.

Briseis scrambled backwards.

"Briseis!" Achilles turned back, and saw that they were separated by the cursed tree, which was sinking into a crack on the surface that was growing by the second.

"I'm fine!" she called back. Then the tree disappeared into the gaping crack. Involuntarily Briseis looked down and shuddered.The spacewas dark and menacing and threatening to swallow her.

"Briseis, hold on!" His heart raced.

Before he could do anything though, Briseis took a deep breath, then took a flying leap over the growing hole in the ground, wincing as her ankle landed in an awkward position. She could scarcely believe what she just did.

Neither could Achilles.

Somehow she found the strength to grin. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Achilles could only gape at her as she quickly stepped over the branches and caught up with him. Smaller bits of rocks were still flying down, fast enough to knock them out. Briseis pushed them out of the way of a boulder, ignoring her throbbing ankle.

Still shaken, Achilles asked, "Where, did you learn to do that?"

"I adapt fast," Briseis pushed a lock of tangled hair out of her face and smiled again, "So where are we going?"

Achilles shifted his gaze. Following his eyes, Briseis saw a hole. A hole in the mountainside.

"That place?"

Without a word Achilles leaped over a small pile of rubble and hurried towards the cave. Briseis followed closely behind, dumbstruck and not at all reassured.

Just as they ducked inside, more of the mountain fell, missing their heads by inches. What was worse, it covered the little hole that they'd just crawled through. They were sealed inside.

And that didn't exactly make her feel better.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I think I will let this go on just a bit longer, I'm enjoying myself too much...grin...

* * *

It was too still, too silent. It scared her. A while ago she had been terrified of the noise, but now she was equally terrified of the stillness. The shaking had stopped as abruptly as it had started, at least for the moment. She was far from reassured though. They were trapped in a cave and might be buried alive any moment from the landslides on top of them. Not exactly the most comforting thought. 

"Are you hurt?" Achilles' voice rang in the tiny space.

"No, I don't think," she answered. It was dark, all she could see was his outline. "How is she?" She gestured to Helen, who was resting on the ground beside them.

As if hearing her name being mentioned, Helen stirred and let out a little involuntary cry. Briseis knelt down beside her cousin, laying a hand on her forehead. It was damp with sweat and she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, just a bit feverish. It was too dim for her to notice the slight flush on the woman's face.

"Helen," Briseis gripped her shoulder and shook urgently, calling her name. Helen groaned but did not open her eyes.

"Helen." Briseis squeezed tightly, brushing her forehead.

"Briseis," Helen whispered, coming around finally. Her head throbbed.

"How are you feeling?" Achilles edged over and asked quietly.

Helen jumped.

Briseis held her hand firmly. "It's all right, Helen," she whispered calmly, "He's here to help us."

Achilles smiled, although he was pretty sure she couldn't see it.

"Who? Who-" Helen looked to Briseis in confusion.

"It doesn't matter, I won't hurt you," Achilles replied before Briseis had a chance to. In the darkness he could feel Briseis' questioning eyes on him, but he shook his head slightly. It was better that Helen doesn't find out who he was just yet. It might confuse the already rattled woman, and his presence would also be hard to explain.

"It's all right," Briseis repeated, "Just lie back and rest for a little while longer. Don't think about anything."

Helen, not having to strength to do anything more than to keep breathing, closed her eyes obediently.

Briseis gave her hand a final squeeze then took Achilles aside.

"Just where are we?" Then before Achillescould openhis mouth to reply, she held up a hand, "Never mind, I know _where_ we are. The question is, how do we get out of here?" She felt the jaggy but solid walls around her in doubt.

Achilles had to smile, "Well, we have to wait until your friend there feels better."

"By the way, why didn't you tell Helen who you were?"

"Didn't want to stress her while she's carrying baby Paris there." He allowed himself another smile. Briseis huffed in annoyance, watching out of the corner of her eye at Helen. The woman was lying contently with a hand on her stomach, probably falling asleep. Forone enviousmoment she wished that she too could ignore their situation and just fade into the oblivion. Shaking her head she looked back at Achilles.

"I don't find this very amusing." She swore his eyes danced merrily in the dark.

"Neither do I." He cocked his head lazily.

Briseis glared at him in annoyance, "Look, we are in some little cave which nobody knows about, and it mightcrumble down on us any moment, or the shaking might come back. We are trapped, _brilliant_."

He liked the feistiness in her, and the sarcasm did indeed amused him. Now that they were together, and she was probably as safe as she could be. Or if not the safest she was right here beside him so it didn't matter very much. He was happy right where he was,happy that she was with him.As for the other matters, like what to do about Helen when they got out of here, he would think about later.

When he didn't answer immediately, Briseis crossed her arms and turned away from him. His lips curled. After a moment, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her elbows from the front.

Briseis was surprised at the gentleness of the gesture. As the little bubble of passion fought its way to the surface, she felt the calm beating of his heart, comfortingly against his back. And she felt reassured and safe despite herself.

Achilles buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet scents of her. Then he subtly shifted and kissed her neck, working his way up her cheek, nibbling lightly on her earlobe while running his hands up and down her arms

Now she could hear the quickening of her own heart, thudding against her ribcage. She relaxed in response, laying her head on his shoulder. When his hands began to slither down to her hips she turned to face him.

"Achilles," she said in a low whisper, throwing a look over his shoulder at the sleeping figure on the ground.

"What?" he murmured against her cheek, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Her stomach tingled in anticipation but she ignored it.

"Uh, this isn't the time." But she made no move to disentangle herself from his embrace.

"No? Oh but I think it is." Teasingly he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth, then working his way in, he rubbed them softly against her lips. Briseis couldn't think clearly. It was like a haze entered her brain, clouding her judgment. At the very moment all she could focus on was the roughness of his chin tickling her cheek, the firmness of his hands exploring her body, and the softness of his lips locked upon hers. Briseis felt her own lips part in reflex.

Achilles took his time. He pulled her even closer and let his hands wander.

Then something crashed outside and made the walls around them tremble. Briseis started and pulled herself away. Achilles ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. Briseis ignored it.

"Just wait one moment, are you forgetting something? Like we are still shut away in this horrible place?"

"Sweetie," he began, noting the strange look Briseis shot him, but then again he had never called her something like this. He decided that he liked the ring of it. "Are you forgetting something else? I'm Achilles," he said simply.

Briseis looked up in annoyance. "So?"

Achilles sighed again, then reached over and lightly played with her hair. Briseis stared. Letting out another sigh, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing opposite the way they'd came.

"Look here, this cave doesn't go in very deep, instead it turns and leads out." Briseis lifted her eyebrows at the word "out".

"It might be blocked at certain areas but I think we can get out. Happy?" Now it was her turn to be amused. He sounded exasperated. Something she didn't associate with him normally, but then he didn't call her a sweetie on a daily basis either.

She smiled, "I will be when we get out of here."

Then after standing on her tiptoes for a quick kiss, she turned towards Helen.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Got myself a job, robbed me of my time on top of my usual laziness, haven't updated for a while, and I apologize for that.

* * *

The earth beneath her shuddered violently, jerking her awake. Groggily Andromache raised herself up on her elbows while her eyes became accustomed to the dark. Then it clicked in. As soon as her brain assessed the situation her thoughts immediately turned to her son. Her eyes circled around fearfully until she saw what she sought for. The boy was still sleeping soundly, curled up in a corner.

The roof groaned, and the door slammed open and shut. Andromache scrambled up, and with one hand swooped up her son into her arms, calming him as he whined in protest. In three strides she was to the shaking door. That was when she realized that they were alone in the little cabin. She cursed. Where are the other two? The roof creaked again.

With a short glance around the room, Andromache dashed out of the trembling house. When she was reasonably far away from it she collapsed on the ground and checked the squirming bundle. Satisfied that he was all right, Andromache climbed to her feet again.

People ran by, screaming and shouting. She looked around and saw more escaping from their cabins. She swallowed the panic in her throat. Just then a couple rushed by.

"Hedia!"

The couple stopped. Andromache hurried over to the woman, who was once a trusted servant, but now had gotten married.

"Hedia, have you seen Helen? Or Briseis perhaps?" She asked anxiously.

The woman shook her head. Andromache let out a long breath, then debated with herself.

"Here, take Astyanax," Having made her decision, she handed the child over, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hedia's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go look for them!" Andromache yelled above the noises. "Phylo," she turned to the man, "Listen to me, make sure that everyone is outside of their cabins. Round them up, get them to gather in the clearing. Stay clear of the trees. And stay together."

"But, my-"

"Go! Be careful!" Andromache turned away before she changed her mind. But really, Astyanax was as safe with Hedia as he was with her, maybe even safer if Phylo did his job. And she had no doubt that he would. Taking deep breaths, she quickened her steps, and headed into the woods.

"Briseis!" She stumbled over an extended root but quickly regained her balance. The shaking had eased somewhat and she prayed that it would stop soon.

"Helen!"

Where are they? Where would they go at this time of the night? Andromache thought about the possibilities of them roused by the shaking and headed outside, but somehow she didn't think that they would go on their own, not when she and her son were still asleep.

"Helen!"

So they were out already before the quake started, Andromache concluded. Where could they have gone? Taken a walk perhaps, she mused, turning the idea over in her head. But wouldn't they come right back when it all started? Unless they couldn't, she thought with a sickening feeling in her stomach. What if they were hurt? Knocked out? Unconscious? Dead?

You are getting carried away, she told herself firmly. But she wished she was sure. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought of the things that could have happened to her two cousins. She pushed those horrific thoughts away.

"Briseis!"

Her throat was beginning to burn and her legs ache. The ground was much more stable now, thank goodness. She hurried on, not noticing the small pile of rubble at her feet. She stumbled, fought for her balance, but still fell with a crash, knocking her head against a fallen tree in the process. For a moment she lay there, dazed, catching up her breath. She shifted, wincing at the pain in her leg. As she looked down to check on the gash she noticed something else. Pain forgotten, she crouched down and took a closer look.

Footsteps.

Her heart jolted. Then she realized that it couldn't have been the footsteps of either one of the women. They were simply too large, and too heavily imprinted. Andromache frowned. Where the hell had this come from? She was sure that none of the men had ventured out here before. Nervous, she looked around. There.

On one of the branches hung something. She picked her way over carefully. As she got closer she recognized the object. It was a bow, with the arrows tied to the bottom in a rough little sachet. Her brows knitted together. Was there someone else out here tonight? She wondered apprehensively. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something else snagged on the tip of one of the arrows.

Cloth.

Torn jaggedly. A very small piece. But Andromache could make out the colors and the patterns. The material came from Helen's dress. She put one and one together. And cursed.

Whoever this man is, maybe one of the Greeks that decided he wanted a little fun, had kidnapped Helen and most probably Briseis too. He'd taken them somewhere. Andrmache's throat closed up and she had to force herself to keep breathing. Fear ate its way through her like acid. She took a moment and took several deep breaths to steady herself.

She had to find them.

She snatched up the weapon. She figured that whoever had done this was dangerous and even though she wasn't that skilled with archery it was better to be armed. When she thought what could have happened to Helen and Briseis, her blood boiled. He stole them from right underneath her nose. With her weapon in tow she straightened and followed the footsteps.

The son of a bitch was going to pay.


	22. Chapter 22

Briseis sucked in a lungful of the sweet, heavenly, and most importantly free, air. It was so good to be out of that dreadfully musty cave. One could easily become trapped in there. She shuddered at the memory, and then frowned at the tall man walking steadily a few paces in front of her, and the woman leaning on his arm.

Briseis almost smiled. When Helen came to, the first thing the woman saw was Achilles kissing her. Unconsciously, she brought up a hand and touched her lips gingerly, blushing like a girl after her first real kiss. She could still remember his taste on her lips from that deep and drugging moment. And Helen's shocked gasp.

Briseis finally smiled at her cousin's back. The look on Helen's face was one in a million. To say she looked as if she saw a ghost was an understatement. Briseis bit her lip. It had taken a while just to convince the puzzled woman that she was not hallucinating, and then fill her in on the whole situation. Briseis had to hand it to her though, Helen was, on the whole, very understanding, once she was assured that Achilles was indeed there with them as a real living being.

As if sensing her friend's thoughts, Helen turned her head and looked back at Briseis. Briseis smiled sweetly at her, and she could have sworn that Helen winked at her in return before turning back to Achilles. The two were fast becoming friends, Briseis thought with amusement. Interestingly, Achilles seemed comfortable around the soft-spoken woman, at ease. In the time that she had known him, through the war and just recently, Briseis had realized that even with his miraculous abilities, Achilles was a reserved man. Or very independent, so to speak. He trusted very little, that much was clear, especially when it came to people. He didn't make the effort to befriend others, and most people, after one look at him, edged away in fear. He intimidated without even meaning to.

Carefully Briseis went around a pile of rubble, keeping her gaze thoughtfully on his back. After some urging and pleading, Helen had promised not to speak a word of who she'd seen, and who she had been with. Their plan was to drop Helen off back at the camp without being spotted and then leave. Helen would just tell the others that she and Briseis was restless and had taken a walk, then the earthquake started, and they lost sight of each other. _Let them assume the worst, let them assume that I am dead,_ Briseis thought to herself, _it will be so much easier on them, especially Andromache._ She would be better off with the idea that her cousin was dead than with the idea that she had run off with the enemy. The thought brought sadness, the same gnawing feeling in her gut.

Shaking her head clear of the unpleasant thoughts she trotted up to join the other two, plastering a smile on her face.

Achilles reached out and took Briseis' hand as she sneaked up behind him. One look at her eyes told him that she was troubled. He shot her a knowing look and squeezed her hand in comfort. But Briseis aimed a look at Helen and shook her head ever so slightly. He understood. She didn't want to upset Helen when she was reluctant to play her part in their plans in the first place. He raised his eye brows at her but said nothing.

Briseis let go of his hand and went around on the other side to Helen. She chattered away with the pregnant woman about baby names and her plans for the child. Helen was happy to oblige to the light and easy conversation while Achilles pretended to look bored. Briseis gave him a small smile.

Andromache crouched down and watched them approach in the distance. She could not see their faces but it was clear that the man had a firm hold on the women beside him. She didn't know what he intended to do with them but she certainly wasn't going to wait to find out. She gritted her teeth and took out an arrow. She strung the bow and pulled back the catgut, waiting for them to come closer. There was the huge break in the ground a few feet in front her. She knew that he had to let go Briseis and Helen to get across. She would wait until it was clear that she wouldn't hit either one of the woman, and then she would kill that bastard.

She tensed her hold on her weapon as they came closer. She recognized Helen, her arm apparently locked in his viselike grip. Briseis was cowering beside her, her head bent, obviously unable to do anything. She watched as he distanced himself but kept his watch on the two women. He was standing, no, towering, in front of them, his back to her.

She seized this chance.

She stood up to get a better aim. A split second before she let the arrow fly, the man turned and she saw his face clearly for the first time. A small, strangled cry escaped her mouth. Her arm trembled despite herself. For a moment time seemed frozen. Then the whish of the arrow sent her back spinning into reality.

Achilles heard the sound. In fact, he had heard it so many times in his life that it was next to impossible not to recognize it. He reacted before his brain had the time to register the source of attack. In a flash, Helen and Briseis were shoved to the ground at the same time the arrow whipped by his ear, missing by inches.

With a glance to make sure that the women were all right, he dropped into a crouch position himself. His senses were on high alert. Briseis struggled to sit up but he pushed her down with a firm hand, gesturing to her to be quiet.

All that took an approximate of five seconds.

The ringing in her ears told her that she was holding her breath. Andromache let it out and felt everything click back into place.

On the other side, Achilles spotted her, and felt a tightening in his stomach. The Trojan princess had a none-too-gentle look in her eyes. Slowly he stood up and met her gaze.

It shocked him.

Even though he knew she must hate him, the intensity of the loathing in her eyes surprised him. He had never seen a woman hold such a grudge.

"You," Andromache whispered deadly with venom in her voice. Any other man would have trembled. Achilles merely blinked. His lack of emotions and actions angered her. She would have expected more of him. She couldn't even explain to herself what, just, _more_. But then again, she hadn't been expecting to see him either. Now she didn't know what she expected. She was confused. She hated that.

And the fact that he was just standing there.

Measuring her, she supposed. Somewhere in the back of her head she remembered that he was supposed to be dead. But the thought didn't seem to be that important at the moment. Maybe he was invincible, maybe he couldn't be killed. But that wouldn't stop her from trying. She may not be clear of much right now but she sure as hell was clear on one thing.

She was going to kill him. For Hector. For Troy. For herself.

Achilles still held her gaze, yet from the corner of his eye he noticed her bow, Paris' bow, the one that he lost in the commotion moments ago, was inching up her side. He did not move.

Briseis seemed to become aware of the action in the same instant. She sprang up to her feet, clutching Achilles' arm.

Andromache was only dimly aware of Briseis, or anyone or anything else for that matter. It was as if the world was limited to her and this, this murderer. _He killed Hector_, a voice whispered in her ear. Her head pounded with rage, excitement and hate. Her hand shook. She brought up the bow to aim.

"Andromache!" Briseis' voice sounded far away, very far away.

Achilles stood. He should have been dodging for cover or even disarming her. She was but a stone's throw away. But he stood immobilized. He didn't know what made him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He deserved it, he knew. In all possible means of honor he couldn't get himself to move. He was rooted to the spot on the other side. He remembered what he did to Hector. And the shame washed over him yet again.

"Stop! Andromache!" _This can't be real,_ Briseis thought, _it can't be._ She wasn't about to stand around and watch her lover get shot a second time. By the same damn weapon, no less. She dashed in front of Achilles, her arms outstretched.

_Twang._

The arrow pierced the air cleanly. Just as cleanly it cut through her flesh. Briseis jerked back and felt nothing. Then fire. It spread, like molten rock, hardening, numbing, burning. It burned most of all.

She gasped.

Andromache dropped to her knees as the horror sank in.

"Briseis!" He didn't know if he whispered it or shouted. But before his own eyes, before he could reach for her. She staggered forward and was swallowed by the gap in the earth head first. She didn't have the breath to scream.

For a second no one breathed.

Then Achilles was lounging after her.

Briseis attempted to grab some of the branches hanging down into the crack but she didn't seem to have control over her fingers. She couldn't bear to look down, down into the glaring abyss that was waiting to swallow her. She closed her eyes and heard the blood roaring in her head. She braced for the fall.

It ended much too early. It was so abrupt that it knocked the breath out of her.

Achilles snagged part of her dress. Thank God she was conscious enough to try to slow her fall. He leaned over the edge, sprawled on his stomach with his hands fisted in the flimsy material. His feet dug into the hard earth.

Briseis felt the pull at her waist and struggled to right herself. Everything was spinning. Her head was threatening to split open. Her shoulder. She snapped open her eyes and saw the spreading crimson in the gray material and felt herself go limp.

"No!" Achilles' voice cut through the fog in her mind. "Briseis! Stay awake! Grab those branches!"

Her eyes opened again and she focused on the blurry mass of green above her head. She tried to lift a hand and was amazed at how weak she was. Her shoulder burned.

"Come on, Briseis!" Achilles struggled to balance himself, half of his body was dangling off the edge.

"Briseis!"

She took one shuddering breath and grabbed blindly. She fisted her hand around the scraggly wood.

"That's it." Achilles pulled with all he was worth. He couldn't think about how her dress could rip and how he could lose his hold on her. He refused to let himself think about it.

Briseis felt herself hauled up by the inches. She let go of the branches and dug a foot in a crevice along the wall of the gap. The pain was so constant that she no longer thought of it. She concentrated on escaping the darkness waiting beneath her. She would not fall. With a sudden burst of will power she lifted her head and locked her eyes on Achilles. His jaw was set and the muscles on his neck were bulging in effort. Briseis made herself reach and grab one of his arms, ignoring the sudden flare of pain spiking from her wound.

His breath was coming out in short little bursts. He could do this. He closed his eyes and steadied his breath, then pulled. Blinding white spots danced in front of his eyes. He forced them open and saw the most beautiful sight.

Briseis.

Then he was scrambling by her side, staring into her eyes. Her breath was shallow and her face was starch white. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead. Her face was scratched. Her shoulder was bleeding. But she was alive. She was here with him. Alive

Achilles resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and squeeze her tight. Instead he contented himself with squeezing her hand, holding it like he'd never let go.

"Achilles." His name barely scraped past her parched throat. And the last thing she saw before she sank into that blessed unconsciousness was the love in those beautiful eyes. She had always loved his eyes. She lost herself in those eyes and thought.

_This isn't such a horrible way to die._


	23. Chapter 23

Pain. It was all she knew. Her head threatened to split open. Her right shoulder and arm ached. Even her ankle throbbed. It seemed that every scratch, every bruise was acting up on her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but try as she might, she couldn't shut out the anxiety. Hell, she couldn't even stop the red stars dancing behind her lids. She knew she ought to be grateful for the simple fact that she was still alive to feel miserable but it just didn't work that way. So she gave up and opened her eyes reluctantly.

What she saw cheered her a bit.

Achilles was leaning against the wall beside her, his head cradled in his hands, nodding off to sleep. If the man could ever be associated with the term innocence, that was the picture she would have used. She turned her head in the other direction and winced at the stiffness in her neck. Her own cabin. Her own bed. That was where she was. She guessed their plans of running away were thrown right out the window. But with that was a small measure of relief that she couldn't quite comprehend. What she did manage to take in was the fact that if Andromache wanted to kill Achilles, she was more or less powerless to stop it. But one look at Achilles told her that if her cousin wanted to kill him, he would be dead already. Or at least a bunch of people were dead already.

The creak of the door easing open had her looking up.

"You are awake." The woman herself walked in, carrying a wooden tray.

"Andromache." Briseis tried to push herself up, but the quick stabs of pain in her shoulder had her gasping. Achilles stirred from his post.

"Don't." Andromache set down the tray and took a cautious step towards her.

Achilles came to and laid a protective hand on her arm. Briseis looked from the standing woman to her lover kneeling beside her. Neither said a word for a long moment. Then Briseis couldn't stand the tension any more

"Androma-" she started.

"I'm so sorry-" Andromache began at the same time.

Achilles looked at the two women with amusement, tucking his tongue in his cheek. Briseis glared at him. Trust him to find something funny about everything. Andromache merely twisted her hands in the folds of her skirt.

The moment was so awkward that Briseis laughed. Andromache looked at her with uncertainty.

"Oh come on now, cousin, you know you need not apologize. I understand why you did what you did," Briseis said with a rueful smile, "It doesn't change the fact that I am bedridden and probably will be for the next couple of weeks, but I want you to know that I, I do not blame you." She sent up a sincere look.

Andromache did not know what to say. She could feel the emotions swell up inside her and her eyes misted. But she didn't know what to say to the young woman that had a stubborn streak of bravery underneath her soft heart.

"There's no need for any explanations," Briseis added, as if reading her mind.

Achilles reached over and very gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eye. Andromache was amazed at the naturalness of the gesture and how easily it came. She might not feel any affection for the man, and she imagined she wouldn't anytime soon, but she had to admit he was good to her foolish little cousin.

"Do you know just, just how,_ stupid_ you are? God, you are impossible Briseis. You had me scared to death!" Andromache gave a shaky laugh, "It was all my doing of course but when you took that arrow and fell into that hole I thought, oh, I-" She wiped at her eyes, unable to continue.

"Hush now," Briseis said soothingly, beckoning her beloved cousin to step closer. She took her hand. "You won't believe just how, how infuriating I am. We were planning to run away." Achilles looked up, startled. Briseis shot him a silencing look and continued.

"We were going to go back to Larissa, that's where he's from, and I was planning to leave all this behind. Until that annoying earthquake came." Briseis rolled her eyes and tried to keep her voice light, but it was clogging up in emotions. "But you know, I wouldn't have been able to leave anyway. I've thought about it over and over again, and I don't think, I just don't think I could have done it. Even if I did I would have regretted my choice. So in a way, it was all very convenient." She shrugged but tears were streaming down her face. Achilles brushed them away with his thumb, careful with the tender scratches on her face.

"I'm sorry," Briseis sent him another look.

"Oh I know." He gave her a comforting smile.

"What?" Her face was written with disbelief.

"I thought I was alluring enough to you that I could pull you away from your life. I was wrong to have thought that way. You are right, this is all very convenient for us. Knowing you, you would never have admitted that you were miserable had we really gone to Larissa. And I would have convinced myself that I was all that you needed. Very selfish of me, but you know, this about killed my ego."

Even Andromache had to smile. It was so obvious from the looks they sent each other that they were teasing for her sake.

"So what are you going to do now?" This was a question that they had all been waiting for. They fell silent.

"What would you have me do?" Briseis asked quietly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Briseis, I think you are old enough to make your own decisions. I'm sorry if I seem a bit pressuring at times," she threw up her hands when Briseis raised an eyebrow, "Oh fine, so perhaps I was very demanding. But darling, go to Larissa, go with him if that's what you truly want."

Briseis said nothing.

"Well, if it isn't, you most certainly can stay. I may be, well, pressuring," Now it was Andromache's turn to roll her eyes, "But I'm not going to force you out of your own home."

"And?" Briseis flickered her eyes at Achilles, long enough to make the unasked question loud and clear.

Andromache shifted uncomfortably. "He can stay too, if he likes. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not resentful. I am. But I guess I will tolerate him. That is, if he's ready to forgive me for, for what I've done to you." She drew in an unsteady breath.

"We will tolerate each other because Stubborn here will most likely to do something unpleasant to us if we squabbled and spoiled her day." A corner of his lip curled up. Briseis looked annoyed and swatted him with her bad arm, forgetting the fact that it was bandaged. She cursed viciously, cradling her arm while Andromache opened her mouth to lecture her on her language.

"Oh give me a break cousin," she muttered, "By the way, how's Helen doing?"

"Just fine. She's already up and around, demanding that someone teach her how to use Paris' bow properly, and grumbling that everyone's fussing too much over nothing." Andromache stood up.

"Oh I might start doing that too if you people start up on me."

Andromache made a disapproving sound and carried over the tray. "Like it or not, I want you to eat every last drop of this soup. And you watch her and made sure that she does. I will be back in half an hour to get the empty dish."

"Yes Your Highness," Achilles replied with a grin. The older woman turned on her heels and with one last look at the pair, walked out.

"You don't mind?" Briseis asked after a moment.

"Mind what?"

"Staying," she answered quietly.

"Why would I?"

"I thought maybe you wanted to go home."

"Looks like I have a new home. Now if I will convince that nice cousin of yours to move out and let me bunk with you, I'll be perfectly happy, oh, a couple of kids won't hurt either." He grinned again.

"Oh dream on," Briseis scoffed.

"Hey! I want little Achilles' running around, and little Briseis'."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not even married yet."

He leaned in until their noses were touching. "Let's get married tomorrow then."

"All right, you are playing with me."

"No I'm not." His breath lightly caressed her face.

"You're not?" She was breathless.

"Not a chance. Seeing as I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life. How about I change your mind about kids?" He balanced his palms on her shoulders and rubbed gently.

"I'd like some too. But I want a daughter first," she said firmly.

"Oh so you're allowed to choose now?" He skimmed his lips along hers, whisper light.

"I want a daughter." She looked deeply into his eyes. There was so much laughter in them now when before she had only seen loneliness, and regret.

"All right, all right. Who am I to argue? Want to start making that little girl right now?" His hands snaked up her sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts.

"Achilles! Andromache, she's coming back." She looked at him, exasperated, "Besides, my shoulder hurts."

"Right." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But we are still getting married tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Just 'fine'?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She sighed skeptically. "I'm ecstatic. I can't wait. That good enough?"

"Hey! It's not often a man gets a third chance, couldn't you give a little help here?"

"Third chance, huh?"

"Seems to be that way. Every time I want to commit to you, one of us encounters a near-death experience."

"Hmm."

He looked over her. She was so beautiful he couldn't begin to describe her radiance.

"Achilles?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait to marry you. I mean it. I'm going to name our first daughter Thetis. I respect your mother, very much. Without her there wouldn't have been a second chance, and without that we wouldn't have a third. And I like that name." She gave him a faint smile.

His thumbs brushed the corners of her lips.

"I love you, Achilles," she spoke suddenly.

"Love you too, now eat your soup before Andromache comes back and decide that I'm incompetent. Then she might kill me after all."

This time Briseis swatted him with her good arm. Looking at his wonderful face over her soup bowl, Briseis sighed with pleasure.

If she such happiness just looking at him. Then maybe he _was_ all that she needed.

And more.

Finis.

A/N: This is it, I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I want to say thanks, again, to all those people that left a review for me. I don't think this would have been possible without all your support. I'm a fan of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ too, so maybe I will write a fic about that sometimes. But...bye for now!


End file.
